Fragmentos del Hades
by Yunnam.Didraco
Summary: Después de tres días en la enfermería Nico debe aceptar algunas cosas y aprender a lidiar con otras. Además de esto reliquias de su padre han llamado la atención de los antiguos seguidores de Gea. Y está Will Solace, siempre está Will Solace. Slash: Solangelo. (Continuación de Una lista y tres días)
1. Besos

**Bueno, la continuación de Una lista y tres días si no lo han leído les invito a que lo lean primero, el fic tiene referencias aunque posiblemente sí podrían entenderlo sin hacerlo.**

 **Muchas gracias al apoyo a la primera parte, me alegraron la vida, este capítulo termina justo en donde se quedó el anterior.**

 **No revise mucho la transcripción, espero no tenga mucho errores porque ya estaba un poco harta de transcribir, así que no me quedó ánimo para revisar**

 **Posiblemente la personalidad de Nico no sea muy Nico porque, bueno, es que prácticamente ha habido tres Nicos, el pequeño, el de la perspectiva de los demás y su propia perspectiva, yo haré el de la perspectiva de Nico, pero ustedes son los que juzgaran mejor, por si las dudas me disculpo por adelantado**

 **La portada de es Cookiecreation'14, me disculpo por usarla sin su permiso, 1. No se como contactarla y 2. si supiera mi inglés no es nada decente para hacerlo, aun así la uso con todo respeto.**

 **La saga de Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan y escribo esto sin fines de lucro**

Jason tenía suerte de ser su amigo, y en ese momento no se refería a los beneficios que podía obtener de él, sino al hecho de que no lo enviara directo al inframundo.

Por otro lado, de no ser porque Will le dijo que no más viajes sombras por un tiempo, ya estaría en el rincón más oscuro del palacio de su padre, preparado para no ver la luz del sol una larga temporada.

—Nico —sintió su rostro enrojecer al ser llamado, si tuviera que elegir si ganaba su molestia o su vergüenza…—, estás completamente rojo.

—No me hables, Jason —levantó su dedo índice sin atreverse a mirarlo—, sólo… no digas nada por un rato.

—Te dije que lo lamento.

—Shhh

—Lo lamento —volvió a decir, pero Nico notó que reía.

—Tú y tu novia son igual, siempre deben llegar en el peor momento.

—¿Qué? ¿Dos interrupciones? —esta vez la risa de Jason fue totalmente audible—, vas en serio, Nico, me alegro.

Nico consideró que podía perdonar su llegada en tan mal momento, pero sabía que aún no era capaz de mirarlo al rostro.

—¿Quieres ir a desayunar?

—No, quiero ir primero a mi cabaña a dejar mis cosas.

Jason lo acompañó hasta la puerta de su cabaña, entregándole la maleta que se había empeñado en cargar.

—¿Nos vemos después?

—A la hora de la comida —prometió el pelinegro.

El hijo de Hades se sentó en su cama ataúd (realmente odiaba esa cosa) Hazel había recogido las sabanas antes de partir. Le alegraba que su hermana no estuviera sola en el campamento romano, a pesar de que él ya no estaba completamente solo, la noche la tendría que pasar sin compañía en la cabaña.

—Extrañaré la enfermería de noche.

Will le había hecho compañía dos noches completas. Al pensar en el hijo de Apolo sintió su cara caliente y sus manos temblar. Recordaba perfectamente la sensación de las manos del rubio en su rostro, aún sentía las mariposas enloquecer en su estómago al recordar el calor de la piel de Will cerca… entonces habían oído el llamado de Jason. Nico actuó en reflejo, había apartado las manos del rubio de su rostro y se había lanzado hacía atrás, alejándose del sanador. Los ojos azules del hijo de Apolo no lo miraban cuando volteó a ver su rostro, sus labios formaban una línea, apretados como si se encontrara molesto, ese gesto sólo duró un segundo. Lo volteó a ver y sonrió, se levantó de la cama, se veía tranquilo, como si nada hubiera sucedido, pero Jason lo descubrió todo al ver su rostro sonrojado.

—Vienes por Nico —había comentado Will dirigiéndose al romano.

—Sí —Jason dudó, pero agregó—, ¿quieres que pase más tarde?

Nico hubiera podido patear a su amigo fuera de la habitación, el hijo de Apolo, por su parte, ni siquiera cambió el gesto.

—No, Nico es libre de irse.

El pelinegro se había bajado de la cama y acercado a Will ¿para qué? no estaba seguro, el sanador le sonrió y le revolvió el cabello.

—Nos veremos por ahí —fue todo lo que dijo para después marcharse.

Sobre su cama-ataúd Nico volvió a maldecir a Jason. Will se había molestado cuando lo alejó, no se había apenado ni se había avergonzado que Jason los viera, si él no se hubiera alejado ¿Will lo hubiera besado aun frente a su amigo?

···

A la hora de la comida Nico no pudo seguir la charla de los demás, por alguna extraña razón Piper, Jason, Percy y Annabeth habían terminado comiendo en su mesa, pero Nico pasó el rato de la comida buscando con su mirada a Will entre sus hermanos, sólo logró ver a Kayla en su mesa, Lou Elle y Cecil estaban comiendo en sus respectivas mesa, pero no logró ver al hijo de Apolo de su interés por ningún lado.

—Podrías ir a llevar algo de comida a la enfermería —escuchó el comentario a su lado, volteó y encontró que era Annabeth quien estaba sentada junto a él, la hija de Atenea le sonrió cómplice y como si no hubiera dicho nada continuó hablando con los demás.

—Nos vemos luego —Nico se levantó de pronto, tomando una fruta al azar se fue corriendo rumbo a la enfermería, dejando a algunos de sus acompañantes sorprendidos por su repentina partida.

El italiano se preguntó cómo se presentaría ante quien estuviera a cargo y con qué excusa diría que buscaba a Will. Sin embargo, no necesitó entrar a la enfermería, el rubio estaba afuera hablando con el entrenador Hedge, Will se despidió de él y le regaló una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Nico se detuvo sin estar seguro si acercarse o no, el hijo de Apolo volteó alrededor y al verlo se notó sorprendido, pero después sonrió y se dirigió a él.

−Me alegra que no esperaras meses antes de aparecerte por aquí.

−No te vi comiendo, te traje algo –el pelinegro le entregó la fruta, siendo en ese instante que noto que se trataba de una manzana.

−Gracias –la sonrisa de Will despertó las mariposas en su estómago− ¿te gustaría caminar un poco conmigo?

−¿No irás a comer?

−¿Eso es un no?

−¡Quiero ir! –Nico se maldijo mentalmente, por alguna extraña razón cuando estaba con Will podría ser exageradamente honesto, no era la primera vez que le sucedía, lo que le hacía preguntarse si el hecho de que el sanador fuera hijo de Apolo tendría que ver.

−Vamos –Will le regaló una sonrisa que hizo enloquecer las mariposas de su estómago.

El rubio caminó rumbo al bosque y Nico no dudó en seguirlo. Después de caminar un rato Will se sentó en un tronco caído, el pelinegro se sentó a su lado pensando en cómo romper el silencio.

−Parece que sabías a dónde venias –atinó a decir.

−Me gusta venir a pasar un poco de tiempo solo… al menos todo lo solo que se puede pasar en el campamento.

Nico quería disculparse por la interrupción de Jason o por haberse alejado cuando lo iba a besar, pero empezó a temer que Will le dijera que no fue más que un mal entendido, que nunca planeó besarlo y por eso no se vio avergonzado cuando Jason llegó. Un frío helado se instaló en su estómago haciendo desaparecer las mariposas, sintiéndose incapaz incluso de ver a Will al rostro… hace un par de horas se sentía bastante seguro y ahora comenzaba a dudar por todo. Sabía que Will era amable con todos ¿por qué él sería especial?

−Nico –Will lo llamó, pero no se atrevió a mirarlo

−Mande

−¿Puedes voltear a verme?

Soltando un suspiro el pelinegro obedeció la petición, el rostro de Will estaba cerca del suyo, lo que hizo pasar saliva nervioso. Los ojos azules y el cabello rubio que en algún momento le recordó a Jason podía ver ahora que no tenía nada que ver con su amigo, el cabello del hijo de Apolo era ondulado y se encontraba revuelto, dándole un aire desaliñado a su apariencia, sus ojos eran un tono de azul distinto a los de Jason y Will, más allá de cualquier opinión que pudiera tener Piper, le parecía más atractivo que el hijo de Júpiter.

Will tocó su mejilla con una mano, la sensación de su mano marcada por el uso de la espada y el arco hizo que el viento frío de su estómago desapareciera y las mariposas enloquecieran una vez más. Will acercó su rostro y por reflejo Nico cerró sus ojos. Al hacerlo escuchó la risilla de una chica una dríade, por supuesto. Colocó las manos en el pecho de Will, alejándolo, al abrir sus ojos encontró, una vez más, el mismo gesto en el rostro del rubio, los labios apretados muestra de que se encontraba molesto.

−Estás enojado.

−Sé que no debería, es decir, entiendo que no quieras ser visto besado por un chico, supongo que es algo normal, es sólo que no puedo evitar pensar que lo que no quieres es besarme… Es decir, es obvio, incluso para ti, que eso trato de hacer ¿no?

El rostro de Nico se coloreó rojo, a veces no estaba seguro de cómo tratar con la sinceridad del sanador.

−Se-se que es obvio, es sólo que las dríades no tardaran en decirle a los sátiros y estos contarles a todos en el campamento.

−Entiendo – Will soltó un suspiro, alejándose de Nico− también entiendo que no querías que tu amigo te viera, lo que me molesta es que no hay lugar en el campamento en el que se pueda estar absolutamente solo.

Lo que realmente le estaba diciendo a Nico es que no lo besaría. Nico se levantó de un salto, sorprendiendo a Will lo tomó de la mano, comenzando a caminar lo obligó a seguirlo sin soltarlo.

−No puedes burlarte, lo tienes prohibido, nunca te volveré a llevar si lo hacer –era claro que Will no sabía a qué se refería, aun así les respondió.

−No lo haré.

Nico vio algunos campistas caminando por los alrededores, pero en lugar de soltarlo apretó la mano de Will y aceleró el paso, el rubio no comentó nada cuando lo condujo al interior de la cabaña de Hades, lo que el italiano agradeció ya que de lo contrario acabaría con el poco valor que había logrado reunir.

Cuando estuvieron en el interior de la cabaña, Nico dio media vuelta, jalando a Will del cuello logró que ambos se golpearan los dientes con fuerza, el más alto se alejó, quejándose del golpe pero aun así rió.

−Nico ¿qué tratabas de hacer?

−Aquí estamos absolutamente solos, nadie va a venir –Nico cubrió su boca con la mano, también le había dolido el golpe.

−Déjame revisar –le pidió tomándolo con una mano de la barbilla y con la otra apartando su mano−. No parece que haya algún daño. Para la siguiente vez que quieras hacerlo sería bueno que me regalaras una advertencia.

−¿Cómo podría saber que pasaría? Nunca había intentado besa a alguien.

Su comentario amplió la sonrisa de Will.

−Entonces permíteme mostrarte.

El hijo de Apolo levantó su barbilla, inclinándose hacía él, Nico cerró sus ojos, esperando el beso que nunca llegó, por lo que el pelinegro abrió sus ojos encontrando el rostro de Will a milímetros del suyo.

−¿Qué sucede?

−Supongo que siento que alguien llegara a interrumpirnos en cualquier momento.

−Nadie vendrá –Nico no se permitió dudar más, acercó sus labios, besando los de Will con timidez, el rubio suspiró.

El sanador continuó el juego de tímidos besos, hasta que el pelinegro fue capaz de memorizar la forma de sus labios.

−¿Puedes abrir un poco tu boca para mí? –le pidió en un susurro que ocasionó un escalofrió en el italiano.

Nico obedeció, al sentir la lengua del rubio en el interior de su boca se apartó.

−¿Desagradable? –el tono demostraba que no le importaba, pero por su gesto era claro que se encontraba dolido con su reacción.

−No, por el contrario, lo encontré muy placentero… me tomó por sorpresa.

Will rió.

−Me encanta cuando eres tan honesto –tomó con ambas manos el rostro del pelinegro−, ¿por qué no cierras los ojos y te limitas a disfrutar?

 **El fic ya casi lo tengo terminado, pero he tenido una flojera monumental transcribirlo, espero poder hacerlo estos días**

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado, cualquier comentario se agradece, muchas gracias por leer. Besos y abrazos de mi parte**


	2. Encuentros y advertencias

**Transcribí dos capítulos esta semana, además seguí trabajando con mi fic de Merlin y Arthur, me siento muy feliz con mi avance, aunque se siente raro tener capítulos ya hechos y no publicarlos, Jajajajaja**

 **Después de este comentario random (Mis disculpas), continuamos con la historia.**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes han leído, a los que marcaron como favorito y lo siguieron, especialmente a Gabi Casman y Cessi por sus comentarios.**

 **La saga de Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan, yo escribo esto sin fines de lucro**

Habían pasado tres días desde que besó a Will por primera vez, desde entonces, un par de horas al día, ambos se escabullían a la cabaña de Hades para besarse alejados de la vista de todos. Era claro que había habladurías en el campamento, pero no pasaban de algunos chismes, por lo que su relación seguía siendo un secreto.

Nico suspiró en lo que caminaba por el bosque, como hacía un par de días, volvió a preguntarse qué era esa relación que tenían él y Will (si es que podía llamarla relación), disfrutaba el tiempo que pasaba con él pero era claro que no le bastaba para ser feliz ¿podían considerarse amigos? Nico podía ser ignorante en muchas cosas, pero estaba completamente seguro que la relación que tenía con Will no era de amistad, Jason era su amigo y no andaba besándose con él por ahí. Un escalofrío de miedo lo recorrió al pensar en que Piper se enterara que pensó eso, ya había tenido suficientes problemas con Eros, no quería más con algún otro hijo de Afrodita.

Le pareció extraño que todo se encontrara tan silencioso en el bosque, al poner más atención al camino pudo saber la razón. El aire se le fue por un segundo, sintió miedo, pero ignorándolo se dirigió al hombre alado frente a él.

−Favonio –lo llamó

−Nico Di Angelo –Céfiro, el dios del viento del oeste, estaba frente a él, sonriéndole como a un viejo amigo−, ha pasado un tiempo.

−No el suficiente –el italiano no tenía un buen recuerdo de su último encuentro con ese Dios.

−He hecho un largo viaje para encontrarme contigo –continuó ignorando el comentario de Nico.

−¿Eros te envía? –el pasto bajo los pies del pelinegro comenzó a morir, su padre había mencionado que eso era muestra de lo poderoso que era, para él sólo significaba más muerte a su alrededor.

−Mi maestro no me envía, Nico Di Angelo, he venido a traerte una advertencia −la muerte alrededor del menor aumentó−. No temas –Céfiro sabía que Nico no confiaba en él−, una advertencia no debe ser confundida con una amenaza.

−¿Qué es? –el miedo de Nico no disminuyó.

−Mi maestro no siempre es responsable del amor, esos amores que no son bendecidos por Eros no son menos sinceros, pero sufren más inseguridades.

−¿A qué te refieres?

−Desde que eras más pequeño he sentido predilección por ti, Nico Di Angelo, siempre me pareció injusto el destino que pesa sobre los hijos de Hades; le rogué a mi maestro que te diera al hijo de Poseidón pero su destino estaba atado a la hija de Atenea.

−¿Hiciste eso? –su confesión había tomado por sorpresa al pelinegro.

−No sirvió de nada, me alegra que él destino tuviera algo mejor para ti, aunque se trate de un hijo de Apolo. Esta semana has sido más feliz que los últimos años de tu vida. Debo irme.

−Gracias –la muerte se había detenido alrededor de Nico.

−No me agradezcas, el futuro siempre es difícil para los enamorados que no cuentan con la bendición de Eros, incluso su madre ha sido víctima de sus caprichos.

−Aun así.

−Tengo un regalo para ti –comentó tomando su cesta de frutas.

−Yo… estoy bien –de momento no deseaba ninguna fruta verde.

−Toma –Céfiro le entregó flores, una rama con pequeñas flores azuladas, Nico la tomó con torpeza− durará más de lo normal. Apolo me permite tenerlas de vez en cuando.

−¡Nico! –el italiano volteó a mirar cuando escuchó a Will llamarlo, cuando volteó Favonio se había ido, dejando como única evidencia las flores−, ¿pasaste un mal rato?

−¿Por qué?

El rubio señaló el pasto muerto a su alrededor.

−No, fue un mal entendido –el hijo de Hades vio preocupación en el rostro del ojiazul al mirar las flores.

−Jacinto, no sabía que había en el campamento.

−Fue un regalo ¿te gusta? Te la puedo dar, nunca es buena idea regalarme flores, tarde o temprano terminaré matándolas.

−Te la han dado a ti.

−Como una advertencia, más bien, recordatorio ¿no te gusta?

−Me gusta, es sólo que me recuerda que todos lo que mi padre ama termina como plantas.

−No es tan malo –Will lo miró confundido− he sido planta 2 veces, existen peores cosas.

El sanador rió divertido, Nico notó que una sombra de preocupación desapareció de sus ojos, si decirle la verdad a Will lo hacía tan feliz consideró hacerlo más seguido.

−Iré a ponerla en agua.

−Estará bien ¿podemos ir primero a mi cabaña?

···

Nico apoyó su frente con la de Will, mientras trataba de regular su agitada respiración. Su posición seguía resultándole embarazosa, Will sentado sobre la cama y él a horcajadas en sus piernas ya que debido a su diferencia de altura después de un rato besándose ocasionaba dolor en su cuello, los románticos besos de película nunca mencionaban nada de eso.

−Te has vuelto un experto –la respiración de Will estaba tan agitada como la suya, Nico notó sus labios rojo y se preguntó si los suyos se verían igual.

En esos días no habían pasado de besos, no era que necesitara más de Will, pero se preguntaba qué sucedería si intentara algo más. Ocultó su rostro en el cuello del rubio como ya lo había hecho con anterioridad, sólo que en esta ocasión se dedicó a besar el cuello del hijo de Apolo.

−¿Nico? –Sintió como las manos que lo sujetaban por la cadera apretaban con un poco más de fuerza, escuchó un gemidito escapar de los labios del más alto, lo que lo hizo estremecerse− ¡Nico!

El pelinegro fue alejado ante lo que se sintió molesto.

−¿Por qué lo haces? ¿No fue bueno? ¿No lo disfrutaste?

−Ese es el problema, Nico, estamos solos en la cabaña y sobre una cama, créeme, no quieres seguir por este camino.

−Hemos estado en la cama y solos por días ¿qué hay de diferente?

−Dioses –Will pasó una mano por su cabello−, no se si eres inocente o sólo despistado.

Su comentario terminó molestando aún más al pelinegro, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada el reloj de Will sonó.

−Es hora de ir a práctica de arco –dio un casto beso en los labios de Nico, ayudándolo a bajar de sus piernas−, vamos, no queremos llegar tarde y que todos nos pregunten que estábamos haciendo.

···

−¿Cansado? –Kayla se sentó a su lado.

−Más bien frustrado, ustedes son demasiado buenos en esto, incluso Will que es sólo un "sanador" –Nico marcó las comillas con sus manos al igual que el tono de voz.

−Preferimos que siga sólo como eso –Kayla se vio preocupada al decírselo−, realmente queremos mucho a Will, incluso los mayores.

−¿A qué te refieres? –La chica suspiró, dudando entre seguir o no− ¿Kayla? −insistió Nico.

−No has pasado tiempo suficiente en el campamento ni puesto demasiada atención para saberlo, los líderes de la cabaña de Apolo suelen morir muy pronto, sabes que solemos ser supersticiosos, no queremos que lo mismo suceda con Will.

−¿Debería alejarme de él?

−¿Qué? –el comentario tomó por sorpresa a la chica.

−Yo termino atrayendo la muerte a quienes me rodean, si la sombra de Tánatos ya persigue a Will…

−¡No! por supuesto que no –Kayla le habló con firmeza− Will te ha estado viendo por un largo tiempo y lo haces feliz, nunca te pediría eso, si te lo digo es porque sé que Will también es importante para ti.

Nico se sonrojó ¿tan obvio era?

−La práctica terminó –el sanador se acercó a Kayla y Nico, sentándose a un lado del pelinegro.

−Estás sudado –la playera se pegaba al cuerpo de Will, lo que obligó a Nico a mirarlo encantado.

−Quirón me puso a correr por fallar en el blanco.

−Es muy estricto, yo incluso fallé a la diana…

−Bueno, está muy feliz de que tomes clases, además no puede ser estricto si es tu primera clase.

−¡Kayla! −Lou Ellen llegó corriendo− ¿terminaron?

−Sí –la hermana de Will se levantó.

−Nico –la hija de Hécate sonrió al ver al pelinegro.

−Hola –Nico regresó la sonrisa, la última semana había conseguido acostumbrar a su rostro a sonreír, gran parte de ellos gracias a Cecil, Lou Ellen y Kayla que siempre lo saludaban con una sonrisa.

−Will ¿qué te pasó en el cuello? –preguntó la chica.

−¿Qué?

−Tienes una marca de un… −Lou Ellen calló abruptamente, mirando al rubio y luego a Nico –Oh, entiendo− comentó con una enorme sonrisa.

Will se sonrojó de pronto, llevando su mano al cuello, el pelinegro notó que fue en el área donde el besó, entre los dedos del chico pudo ver una marca rojiza.

−Quién diría que Nico no pierde el tiempo –comentó la líder de la cabaña de Hécate con una enorme sonrisa.

−¡Lou Ellen! –la reprendió Kayla al ver sonrojarse al pelinegro.

−Pero tú también la habías notado.

−Bueno, no queríamos decir nada, es evidente que Nico y él quieren mantenerlo en secreto.

Nico se levantó de un salto, su rostro estaba completamente rojo y, por supuesto, se le tuvo que ocurrir la reacción más infantil, salir corriendo de ahí.

−¡Nico! –incluso aunque Will lo llamó no se atrevió a detenerse.

El hijo de Hades llegó corriendo a su cabaña, tomaría su espada y se iría a pasar una buena temporada al palacio de su padre donde nadie lo encontraría ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de Quirón lo llamara y le dijera que lo que hacían estaba mal?

Al entrar en la cabaña encontró una nueva cama en lugar de su ataúd y a una persona sentada sobre ella, a primera vista lo confundió con un campista, ya que vestía con un pantalón de mezclilla y usaba una camisa del campamento mestizo, pero Nico reconoció los rasgos como los suyos, sólo que algo mayor, su cabello negro ondulado estaba más largo y atado en una media cola, sin embargo, los ojos eran inconfundibles.

−Padre.

−Te he traído una cama –el joven, sin duda, era el dios del inframundo−, siendo que no compartes cabaña con nadie podrías tener más cosas.

−¿A qué viene esa apariencia, padre?

−Bueno –Hades jaló un poco su camisa para ver el logo del campamento− la visita del señor del inframundo no siempre es bien recibida.

−¿Hay algo que necesite de mí, padre? –la sangre en las venas de Nico se heló, ¿había manera que su padre supiera tan pronto lo de él y Will?, quizá Quirón lo hubiera mandado llamar, ¿era eso posible?

−Sabes –la voz de su padre era chocantemente juvenil−, hay momentos en los que he pensado que los padres no tienen que tener la vista en todo momento sobre sus hijos.

−¿Cómo? –Nico siempre pensó que esa era una filosofía de vida para los dioses.

−Que eres libres de hacer lo que quieras en la cabaña sin preocuparte en ser visto.

−Oh –fue lo único que atinó a decir, había olvidado que los dioses eran capaces de ver donde desearan, sintió el rostro caliente, pero se atrevió a preguntar− ¿No te molesta?

−Creo recordar que no hace mucho te dije que quería que fueras feliz, hijo mío, yo no guardo ningún rencor en específico a la estirpe de Apolo.

Siendo rodeado por las sombras su, ahora joven, padre desapareció. Nico se dejó caer en la enorme cama, sus preocupaciones, sorprendentemente, habían desaparecido.

…

Nico sintió las cálidas manos acariciando su mejilla, así que con pereza abrió sus ojos.

−Will –logró reconocer al rubio, quien sonrió a pesar de que se veía preocupado.

−Pensé que tendría que ir a buscarte al inframundo.

−¿Lo harías?

−Sin dudarlo –la respuesta hizo que su corazón latiera emocionado, Will no tenía idea de cuán feliz lo hacían esas dos simples palabras, sentándose en la cama besó al hijo de Apolo.

−Lou Ellen y Kayla lo sienten –comentó cuando se apartó.

−No fue su culpa, lo que hice estuvo mal, es sólo…

−¿Es sólo? –Will insistió cuando Nico parecía que no diría más.

−Me gustas –el rubio le regaló otra de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas que tanto le gustaban y parecía guardar sólo para ocasiones especiales.

−No veo por qué está mal, tú me gustas también –sus palabras aliviaron al pelinegro, pero sabía que tenía que agregar más.

−Antes también me gustó un hombre, pero él salía con una chica y no había manera que me mirara, estaba mal que lo quisiera, no puedo evitar pensar que está mal que te quiera a ti también.

−Percy Jackson.

Nico palideció.

−¿Cómo lo sabes?

−Percy es la única persona a la que has puesto atención en el pasado, haz hecho… −el italiano vio dolor en su rostro− haz hecho tanto por él… además… −Will pareció pensar en algo− es obvio, Percy es impresionante, no me extraña.

−¡Will! –Nico lo tomó de la mano cuando el rubio intentó levantarse− se lo dije, le dije que me gustaba porque ya no lo hace− "ahora estoy enamorado de ti" fue lo que intentó decir, pero no fue capaz.

Will sonrió, besando la frente de pelinegro.

−Está por anochecer, debo volver a mi cabaña.

−Will –Nico notó la angustia en su propia voz.

−Está bien, no te preocupes –la sombra en la mirada del líder de la cabaña de Apolo de mostraba que claramente no estaba bien.

 **Curiosidad: mientras más escribo encuentro que hay mucha relación entre Nico y Will, por ejemplo que Nico haya sido convertido en planta como los amantes (o no amantes) de Apolo, hay otra, pero los verán conforme avance el fic**

 **El tercer capítulo ya está transcrito, quizá lo actualizo mañana o pasado mañana o pasando pasado mañana o la semana que viene, lo que prometo es que les caerá por sorpresa. Besos y abrazos de mi parte, muchas gracias por leer**


	3. Una nueva misión

**Quería actualizar ayer, pero era lunes, los lunes no soy funcional, incluso sufro post-lunes, la vida es dura**

 **Muchas, muchas gracias a Lectio In Aeternum y a Sakura Hecate por los comentarios, soy un alma simple, los comentarios me hacen feliz :)**

 **Bueno, llegamos al asunto de la historia, por favor disfruten el capítulo, gracias a quienes han agregado el fic a favoritos y lo han seguido**

 **Ustedes saben perfectamente a quien pertenece la saga, yo sólo escribo por placer, sin fines de lucro y esperando que les guste**

 **¡Oh! Hay un bonus de Will, pero como soy una rebelde sin causa lo puse en medio y no al final**

Al día siguiente Will parecía encontrarse normal, pero por momentos su buen humor daba paso a un gesto preocupado sin razón aparente, lo que inquietaba a Nico, quien pensaba como arreglar lo que había sucedido cuando Quirón lo mando llamar. El pelinegro recordó la marca del hijo de Apolo, pero al mirar su cuello había desaparecido.

−Soy un sanador, ¿lo olvidas? –comentó el ojiazul con una sonrisa al saber que buscaba.

Nico acalló el pensamiento sin sentido que le decía que le gustaba como se veía esa marca en su cuello.

Encontraron a Quirón en los campos de fresas, lejos de verse molesto se le notaba algo intranquilo.

−El señor Hades ha venido.

−Ayer –asintió Nico.

−Me habló de ciertas reliquias, como aquella con la que controlaron a la legión romana.

−¿Existen más?

−Sí, a pesar de que Gea duerme gran parte de su ejército sigue en pie, Hades teme que las reliquias puedan ayudar a despertarla.

−Mi padre no me habló de eso ayer.

−Él no quería que la búsqueda cayera en tus hombros.

−Entonces ¿por qué se lo dice? –Nico había olvidado por un instante que Will se encontraba ahí.

−Las piezas están en Europa.

−Soy el único que puede viajar con facilidad hasta allá –concluyó el pelinegro sintiéndose desanimado.

−Percy y Jason están dispuestos a acompañarte –el hijo de Hades vio dolor el en rostro del ojiazul ante ese comentario.

−No –la respuesta de Nico fue firme –las búsquedas de mi padre siempre terminan en muerte, yo, como hijo de Hades, soy el único que puede salir airoso de esta misión –el pelinegro se obligó a sonreír−, además, nunca he trabajado bien en equipo.

···

−Debes aceptar la compañía de Percy y Jason –habían marcado el inicio de la búsqueda para dentro de dos semanas.

Quirón le dijo que lamentaba no poder ofrecerle el consuelo de alguna profecía, Nico no lo lamentó, las profecías nunca le habían deparado algo favorable, prefería encargarse él de su destino.

−No, me sentiría mejor si nadie está en peligro –Will se veía molesto−, además no te gustó cuando Quirón lo dijo.

El rubio se vio sorprendido, pero después su gesto cambió a tristeza.

−No fue el que te acompañaran lo que me molestó, no soy tan infantil para tener esos pensamientos. Estaba molesto conmigo por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ser considerado para acompañarte.

Nico se detuvo, sin importarle si otros se encontraban alrededor se paró frente a Will, tomando su mano lo miró a los ojos.

−Me salvaste la vida ¿no te parece suficiente?, además me ayudaste a salvar el campamento.

−Sabes que Lou Ellen y Cecil hicieron todo el trabajo –el rubio apretó su mano y sonrió con tristeza− y en cuanto a salvar tu vida, cualquiera que te hubiera prohibido usar los viajes sombra te hubiera salvado.

−Eso es lo que no entiendes, soy el hijo de Hades, nadie me prohíbe nada, sólo tú te atreves a hacer algo así.

Al sanador pareció ocurrírsele algo.

−Te veo pronto –dio un beso en la frente de Nico y se marchó corriendo.

Algo confundido el pelinegro se dio vuelta para dirigirse a su cabaña, notó que varios campistas lo miraban luciendo divertidos, el italiano se sonrojó, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón se apuró a alejarse.

···

−¿Cuándo partimos? –Nico había estado desanimado todo el día, Will no se apareció en ningún momento, cuando Lou Ellen se acercó a disculparse en compañía de Kayla la chica de Apolo de contó que Will se había encerrado en la enfermería.

−No "partimos", parto yo solo en dos semanas.

−Nico, no puedes estar hablando en serio –comentó Percy sentándose frente a él.

−Sí es por Percy –Jason se sentó a un lado de Nico− podemos llamar a Reyna e ir nosotros tres.

−Quieres no hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí –comentó el hijo de Poseidón.

−No es por eso, me será más fácil viajar en las sombras sin compañía –Nico picó la comida de su plato sin interés.

−¿Por qué no llevas a Will? –preguntó Percy de pronto.

−¡No! –si respuesta sobresaltó a su amigo rubio que se encontraba a su lado, el pelinegro había recordado las palabras de Kayla, ahora más que nunca quería alejar a Will de cualquier peligro.

−Es un buen guerrero y un sanador –insistió el chico del mar.

−Lo sé, es sólo… −Nico dudó en decirle, pero los ojos de Percy estaban clavados en él− los líderes de la cabaña de Apolo suelen morir muy pronto.

Percy sonrió.

−Somos griegos, eso suele ser un gaje del oficio –Nico se molestó con sus palabras, pero el chico de ojos verdes continuó− pero a Will no le sucederá, ha sobrevivido a Manhattan, sobrevivió a los romanos, no caerá tan fácil.

El pelinegro sonrió, podía entender porque estuvo enamorado de Percy.

−Aun así iré solo, será rápido.

Jason y Percy suspiraron derrotados.

···

Nico despertó sudando, todo seguía oscuro así que supuso que era de madrugada, las pesadillas del tártaro se fundían con otra más reciente: la muerte de Will Solace. Había pasado una semana desde la última vez que lo vio y ni siquiera sus hermanos pudieron darle más respuesta que no fuera otra que estaba encerrado en la enfermería. Kayla le comentó que sin razón aparente Will se veía triste y preocupado y la mayor parte del tiempo lo veían leyendo textos de griego antiguo. El pelinegro se levantó de la cama y como cada noche que la muerte aparecía en sus pesadillas se hincó frente al altar de su padre para rogarle que no se llevara a Will, que lo protegiera.

[BONUS]

−¿Nico será capaz de viajar? –el líder de la cabaña de Apolo tiró varias cosas al suelo por el susto, se suponía que se encontraba solo y encerrado en una de las "oficinas" de la enfermería. Al mirar hacía su acompañante encontró a un joven que a primera vista podía confundir con Nico, pero el joven de lentes oscuros y cabello negro sujeto en una media cola se veía incluso un poco más grande que él.

−Lo… lo será –no recordaba haberlo visto antes− ¿por qué te interesa?

−Es normal que me interese por mi hijo.

−¡Se…señor Hades! –no estaba seguro si debía arrodillarse ante el joven o qué debería hacer.

El dios notó su confusión pero continuó hablando.

−Quería conocerte.

−¿Por qué? –más que por ser el dios del inframundo, Hades lo intimidaba por ser el padre de Nico.

−Tenía curiosidad en saber quién era la persona por la que mi hijo reza todas las noches.

−¿Lo hace? –Will sintió alegría al escuchar esas palabras.

−¿Cuál es la relación que hay entre Nico y tú?

−No sé –el rubio fue sincero como era su costumbre−, tengo miedo preguntar.

−Eres importante para mi hijo, eso es claro, ¿él es importante para ti?

−Lo es.

−Entonces confió que lo ayudes a ser feliz –el dios desapareció en las sombras

[FIN DEL BONUS]

Las dos semanas pasaron y Nico no quería partir. No había visto a Will por más que lo buscó, sus hermanos se disculparon con él al punto de que terminaron haciéndolo sentir mal y le explicaron que líder de la cabaña se encerraba en la enfermería todo el tiempo que tenía libre. El pelinegro no estaba seguro si se encontraba enojado o triste, era posible que no volviera de ese viaje y lo único que quería esas dos semanas era pasar tiempo con el sanador.

Tomó su mochila cuando el sol se ocultó y se dirigió a buscar a Quirón, rozó con sus dedos la empuñadura de su espada, una vez más sería su única compañía por un tiempo. Cuando llegó encontró que, para su sorpresa, habían muchas personas esperando, Jason, Piper, Percy y a Anhabeth los esperaba, pero también Reyna, Hazel y Frank se encontraban ahí, su hermana y Reyna corrieron a abrazarlo cuando lo vieron llegar, ambas reprendiéndolo por no avisar que partía de viaje, pero de manera extraña no le dijeron nada de ir solo. Los que no tenía idea que hacían ahí eran los líderes de cabañas, además de Cecil y Kayla. Nico estaba por preguntar a Kayla sobre Will cuando éste llegó tras él.

−¿Listo para partir? –Nico volteó a darle un largo reclamo, hasta que notó su ropa.

Vestía completamente de negro y usaba botas, cargaba una mochila, así como su arco y carcaj, también traía su espada a la cintura.

−Le conseguimos un gorro negro –comentó Cecil acercándose con Lou Ellen y Kayla.

−No puedes ir –comentó Nico al entender que sucedía, volteó con Kayla buscando su apoyo.

−No voy a dejarte ir solo, me he pasado las dos últimas semanas con Hedge aprendiendo su extraña medicina para ayudarte.

−No.

−Me opongo a dejar que mueras en este viaje –Will estaba bastante serio, incluso se le notaba molesto, todos guardaban silencio y los miraban, lo que incomodó al hijo de Hades.

−Será un paseo romántico por Europa –intervino Kayla tratando de acabar con la tensión.

−Pero…

−Está bien, confiamos en que lo traigas de vuelta –Kayla había bajado la voz de manera que sólo Nico la escuchara−, sabemos que si es contigo estará bien, además, no es que pudiéramos hacer algo para convencerlo de no ir.

Los líderes de la cabaña habían atraído la atención de Will, se encontraban lo suficientemente alejados de Nico para no saber de qué hablaban, no se veían alegres, al menos una gran mayoría. Percy y Jason se encontraban junto a él, al igual que algunos de sus amigos.

−¿Por qué vinieron? –preguntó refiriéndose a los líderes.

−No quieren que vaya, tuvimos un consejo y Will nos avisó que iría contigo –el hijo de Poseidón no apartó su vista del grupo de líderes−, la mayoría no está de acuerdo, es la primera vez que se realiza una misión sin la profecía del oráculo –Percy sonrió de pronto−, o al menos eso dijeron.

−No deberían estar apoyando o algo, como están haciendo Annabeth y Piper –se atrevió a preguntar Frank.

−Nah –el salvador del Olimpo se encogió de hombros− Will irá sin importar lo que digan, todos lo quieren mucho no son capaces de negarle nada si insiste.

−Lo hiciste sonar horrible –comentó Jason, seguro notando la mala cara de Nico.

−Tú eres quien decide dejarlo acompañarte –se dirigió Reyna al italiano quien se preguntó si no habría problema de que los dos pretor abandonaran Nueva Roma−, podrías simplemente irte ahora y él no sería capaz de hacer nada.

El hijo de Hades lo consideró, pero no pudo atreverse a abandonarlo, a pesar del miedo a perderlo quería que fuera con él.

−No puedo hacerlo –Reyna sonrió, era obvio que esa era la respuesta que esperaba.

−Trajimos esto para tu viaje –Hazel le entregó una chaqueta de aviador, Nico le agradeció con un beso en la mejilla, para después ponérsela sobre su abrigo negro, su vieja chaqueta no estaba para más viajes.

Piper y Annabeth se acercaron a ellos, claramente cansadas de la discusión.

−Esa discusión no tiene sentido –comentó la rubia−, Travis y Connor hablan sobre no comportarse como mamá gallina, mientras que Clarice dice que sus campistas morirán sin Will, lo que sería posible, de no ser que otros de sus hermanos se harán cargo de la enfermería, evidentemente nadie es capaz de decirle que no a Will y están buscando excusas para convencerlo de no ir.

Percy sólo hizo un gesto que claramente decía "¿No lo dije yo?

−Cuídate mucho –lo abrazó al pelinegro su hermana.

−Estaré bien.

Hazel volteó a ver a Will que seguía con el resto de los líderes y con una sonrisa, agregó:

−Lo sé.

Jason y Reyna también se despidieron con un abrazo.

−¿No hay amor para nosotros? –preguntó Cecil acercándose con los brazos abiertos.

Nico suspiró derrotado, abrazando a Cecil, Lou Ellen y Kayla, por lo que Annabeth, Frank, Piper y Percy se acercaron exigiendo su abrazo.

−Comienzo a entender por qué las personas odian las despedidas –comentó antes de abrazar a Percy, para su suerte Will volteó a verlo cuando lo abrazaba, el chico de los ojos oscuros logró notar como sus hombros se tensaban, sin embargo, los líderes de las cabañas volvieron a atraer su atención.

−Es hora de irme –Nico se dirigió a Quirón despidiéndose educadamente de él.

Aspiró profundamente y caminó hacía Will, el rubio como siempre no perdía la calma ante los demás, pero se veía cansado de la discusión. El italiano se detuvo a su lado, tomándolo de la mano entrelazó sus dedos con los del sanador, logrando que todos callaran abruptamente.

−¿Nos podemos ir?

−Vamos –la respuesta vino acompañada con una sonrisa, mientras apretaba con suavidad su mano.

Ambos chicos se disolvieron en las sombras.

 **Tengo escrita la continuación, pero tengo que pasarla a la computadora... pero tengo flojera existencial hacerlo, espero animarme para mañana y hacerlo**

 **Gracias por leer, besos y abrazos de mi parte (º3º)7**


	4. Portugal

**Hola, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última actualización. Muchas gracias, en este último capítulo me ha llegado muchos comentarios, el de Aix-chan fue especialmente largo y divertido.** **Lectio In Aeternum y Sakura Hecate me han comentado de nuevo, muchas gracias, a Lectio In Aeternum esperaré con ansias los comentarios :), gracias al mini comentario de oso, y a Leo beta no pasará nada que pueda asustarte lo prometo, aunque quizá algunos capítulos sean algo empalagosos y no te preocupes por los errores.**

 **Bueno, este capítulo es un poco empalagoso, me disculpo por eso, salió así, pero en el siguiente la vida no será tan bella, bueno, tampoco será horrible, pero... ¡En fin! El punto es que no había publicado porque tuve un poco de mucha tarea en la maestría y tuve que trabajar mi tesis, en compensación les traje el capítulo más largo hasta el momento, espero no se aburrar.**

 **Ya saben que los personajes no son míos y todo el blabla bla que corresponde aquí ¡A leer!**

Nico trató de dar un paso cuando aparecieron, pero sus piernas fallaron y estuvo a punto de caer, sin embargo, Will logró sujetarlo por la cintura.

−¿Estás bien?

−Sí –Nico aspiró profundamente, en lugar de apartarse rodeó al rubio por la cintura−, creo que ha sido falta de práctica y el hecho de que Reyna me había ayudado con anterioridad.

El hijo de Apolo miró el lugar y sonrió, por lo que el pelinegro lo miró curioso.

−Lucimos como esas parejas –comentó señalando a algunas personas que caminaban por el parque, algunas parejas caminaban tomadas de la mano otras, como él y Will, iban abrazados. Nico se sonrojó, pero no dijo nada ni se apartó− ¿Dónde estamos?

El hijo de Hades señaló las ruinas del templo.

−Ese es el templo Evora, la última vez que hable con mi padre fue cerca de aquí, pensé que sería un buen lugar para comenzar.

Will se inclinó, dando un casto beso a Nico en los labios, lo que además de tomarlo por sorpresa lo hizo ponerse completamente rojo.

−¿Qué… qué haces?

−Cuando practicaba con Edge se me ocurrió que lo primero que quería hacer al llegar a un nuevo lugar era besarte; no te preocupes, nadie nos vio, no llamamos la atención.

−Claro que lo hacemos, tú siempre llamas la atención a donde vayas.

−¿Eso es un cumplido?

−¡¿Cumplido?! No te hagas ideas, Solace –Nico intentó soltarse, pero Will no se lo permitió.

−Mi error, ¿A dónde vamos?

El italiano dejó de tratar de apartarse.

−Capela dos ossos, la capilla de los huesos, no está muy lejos de aquí, pero… posiblemente no te gustará.

···

−¡Este lugar es increíble!

Una vez más Nico tuvo que admitir que Will lo había sorprendido, el hijo de Apolo miraba las paredes y columnas emocionado. Eran los únicos en el lugar.

−¿No te causa desagrado? –incluso él lo había encontrado desagradable la primera vez que lo vio.

−Cuando fue la pelea en Manhatan –Will se inclinó, apoyándose en sus codos− hubo muchos que no pude salvar, algunos de ellos ni siquiera conocía su nombre, los mortales nunca sabrán que dieron su vida para salvar la suya, todos caerán en el olvido. Sabes, Nico, peor que la muerte siempre es el olvido, pero ellos –mencionó señalando los huesos−, a pesar de que murieron hace bastante las personas siguen viniendo a visitarlos, no caerán en el olvido.

−Eres un tonto –sus palabras lo habían sorprendido−, nadie sabe quiénes son.

−Lo sé –el ojiazul sonrió sus apartar la mirada de los huesos frente a él−, pero no están solos.

Nico se acercó a Will, tomándolo por la mejillas lo hizo voltear a verlo dando un rápido beso a sus labios.

−¿Y eso por qué fue? –preguntó sorprendido el rubio.

−Por nada y… por todo – ambos chicos sonrieron.

−Te espero afuera –comentó de pronto el chico más alto, el pelinegro estaba por preguntar la razón pero el hijo de Apolo señaló tras él, al voltear Nico vio a su padre aún con su apariencia juvenil.

−Padre –el chico de ojos oscuros se acercó a él−, ¿conservas la misma apariencia?

Su padre había cambiado de ropa y usaba lentes negros pero seguía con su apariencia juvenil.

−He encontrado que esta apariencia cuenta con algunas ventajas.

Nico pensó que no debía preguntar sobre eso y decidió ir al grano.

···

Will se encontraba sentado en los escalones tarareando una canción, lo que hizo sonreír a Nico cuando lo vio, el sanador siempre lograba alegrarlo, el hijo de Hades decidió esperar, le gustaba la canción que tarareaba el rubio, se recargó en una columna atrás del ojiazul; el hijo de Apolo seguía tarareando distraído cuando un par de chicas se acercaron a él; la primera reacción de Nico fue ir con el líder de la cabaña de Apolo, pero sólo fue capaz de alejarse cuando vio a Will sonreír, dio media vuelta dispuesto a entrar a la capilla cuando el ojiazul lo llamó.

−Nico –el rubio caminaba a él seguido de las dos chicas.

−¿Es tu hermano pequeño? –preguntó una de ellas.

"¿Hermano? Ni siquiera nos parecemos" Eran bonitas, la clase de chicas que todo chico buscaba, ¿por qué Will sería diferente? Una vez más sintió el frío helado en su estómago.

−No, no es mi hermano –Nico sintió la presión en el pecho al ver la sonrisa de Will a la chica.

−¿Entonces…?

−Debemos irnos –el italiano interrumpió a la chica, incapaz de suavizar su tono de voz.

−Claro –Will le sonrió acercándose a él.

−Nosotras podríamos llevarlos a pasear por la ciudad.

−No gracias, él es un experto en la ciudad –le respondió el hijo de Apolo con amabilidad.

−Podemos acompañarlos un momento ¿no?

−¡Siamo fottuti!–comentó molesto Nico, alejándose de ellos.

−Disculpen –Will corrió a seguirlo, el pelinegro nunca le hubiera perdonado si hubiera tomado otra elección.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo detenerse al dar la vuelta en una esquina ¿qué derecho tenía él a intervenir en las relaciones de Will? No eran ni siquiera amigos, no había respuesta para lo que ambos eran.

−Pensé que te irías y me dejarías abandonado a aquí.

−Tendrías buena compañía –al sonar molesto no estaba seguro si era con el sanador, las chicas o consigo mismo.

−Eran muy insistentes.

−Es tu culpa, eres demasiado amable con todos –"sólo deberías de serlo conmigo" los mismo pensamientos egoístas seguían dando vuelta en su mente.

−Bueno, me resulta un poco difícil cambiar lo que soy. Pero te oí hablar en italiano, es la primera vez que lo hago, sonó sexy, aunque estoy seguro que dijiste una mala palabra.

−¿Sexy? –Nico se sonrojó de repente− Estás loco, Solace.

Su reacción hizo sonreír a Will, era obvio que esa había sido su intención. Nico suspiró, seguía molestos, pero era difícil estarlo con el ojiazul, por lo que se concentró en las chicas. El más alto pasó su brazo por los hombros del pelinegro, comenzando a caminar en sentido contrario a la capilla.

−¿Y a dónde vamos ahora?

−Comer –murmuró Nico.

−Farturas –comentó el más alto alegre, para después dar un beso en la frente de Nico.

−¡Will

−Perdona, había una molesta arruga en tu frente, ahora se ha ido –le dijo sin mirarlo, pero sonriendo.

−Te has vuelto un descarado –expresó Nico, medio en serio medio en broma.

−¿Y te molesta?

El pelinegro sólo sonrió sin decir nada, no pensaba responder, era claro que era una trampa.

···

Nico no estaba disfrutando su comida, había esperado comerlo con ansias pero ahora no lo estaba pasando bien; creyó que tuvo suerte al no encontrar a las chicas de la capilla ahí, pero no sólo la mesera, sino que otras chicas que comían ahí lucían interesadas en Will, eso molestaba al pelinegro a pesar de que toda la atención del hijo de Apolo se encontraba enfocada en él, a pesar de eso el chico de ojos oscuros no podía evitar compararse con esas chicas ¿por qué debía tener la atención de Will siendo que muchas de esas chicas eran preciosas?

−¿Estás bien?

−Sí –el sanador enarcó una ceja− ¿qué?

El hijo de Hades prácticamente estaba sentado con su espalda, semioculto de la vista de otros.

−Espero que me respondas.

−Dije que estoy bien.

−No eso, te había preguntado algo antes de eso.

Nico no había escuchado nada.

−Ah, sí, pensaba como responderte –Will dejó escapar un suspiro luciendo decepcionado.

−¿Estoy aburriéndote? ¿Tan pronto te has cansado de mí?

−¡No! en serio pensaba…

−Nico, no te pregunté nada, te decía que sabía muy bien –el gesto dolido le recordó su plática con Céfiro, se preguntó si el interés de las chicas en Will no se debería a Eros, de no ser porque el hijo de Apolo era atractivo no lo hubiera dudado ni un segundo.

El pelinegro se sentó derecho en su silla, a pesar de que su mano tembló sujetó la mano del rubio que se encontraba sobre la mesa.

−Me molesta que te miren, lo hacen mucho.

La sonrisa de Will logró que el italiano se relajara.

−Yo solo te miro a ti.

−Ellas son bonitas

−No me interesa –el hijo de Apolo apretó con suavidad la mano del pelinegro, quien no tardó en sentir las miradas sobre ellos, pero no apartó la mano, quería que lo mirarán , permitirle a su egoísmo pensar que Will no iba a ser de ellas porque era suyo…

−¿Estás bien?, palideciste de pronto.

-Yo… estoy bien, acabo de pensar en un tontería, perdona ¿no podemos ir ya?

−Sí

Como el rubio pidió la cuenta la joven que los atendía se la entregó de inmediato, dándole una mala mirada al hijo de Hades que le respondió con una sonrisa fría.

−Listo

−¿Pagaste?

Me has traído a Europa, ¿cuánto crees que cuesta? Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

El ojiazul le ofreció su mano que el pelinegro no dudó en tomar, le daba igual las personas que los vieran y le importaba un comino lo que quisieran pensar los dioses. Por un instante Nico olvido que tenían una misión, que ambos eran semidioses, que habían nacido con más de una vida de diferencia, en ese momento eran sólo él y Will paseando por Portugal.

···

Nico estaba sentado en una banca, a sus pies una sombra se acercaba y alejaba de él, podía controlarla con facilidad, su padre se la había dado, explicándole que con ella podía encontrar las piezas. Su padre había creado piezas lo suficientemente poderosas para despertar a Gea, regalos para sus hijos, el pelinegro se preguntó si alguna vez alguien buscaría la sombra que ahora estaba a sus pies.

−¿Puedes hacer que luzca como un pez?

La sombra desapareció cuando oyó la voz de Will, había querido hacerlo cuando el rubio no la viera, pero en el rostro del hijo de Apolo no se mostraba ni miedo o desagrado, le ofreció un helado a Nico sentándose a su lado.

−Pensé que irías a buscar tu arco.

−Lo encontré, es una suerte que la niebla se haga cargo se esconderlo. Compre el helado como disculpa por hacerte esperar, no sabía cuál era tu favorito, así que te traje chocolate.

Nico sonrió tomando el helado, le gusta incluso la parte despistada de Will que lo hacía escapar corriendo de romanos u olvidar su arco en el restaurant.

−Entonces ¿puedes hacer que luzca como un pez?

−No lo creo, además no pienso que le agrade intentarlo.

−Eres muy considerado –Will se había sentado a su lado, pasando su brazo por los hombros de Nico.

El pelinegro dejó escapar una risilla entre dientes, solo el sanador le diría que era considerado al igual que sólo él se referiría al italiano como una cara amiga.

−Entonces la sombra te guiará cuando viajes.

−La idea es que al seguirla nos conduzca a las piezas.

−¿Y podrás hacerlo?

−Claro, soy el hijo de Hades, eso es pan comido para mí.

Will trató de ahogar su risa pero terminó riendo con fuerza, al ver el rostro molesto de Nico se disculpó.

−Lo siento, perdona, no sé por qué reí.

−¿Pensé que no mentías?

Su comentario sólo hizo reír más al ojiazul. Su risa terminó contagiando al pelinegro sin saber la razón.

−Posiblemente ya es hora de irnos – comentó el joven más bajo cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse, no pudo evitar notar a Will preocupado −. ¿Sucede algo? –se atrevió a preguntar.

−Me la pasé muy bien hoy.

−¿Es malo?

−No.

−Tú rostro lo aparenta.

−No es eso –tomó la mano de Nico−, posiblemente mañana cualquiera podría morir.

−No serás tú –el rostro del pelinegro lució sombrío.

−Ni tú si yo puedo evitarlo.

−Will, no dejaré que arriesgues tu vida por mí –el italiano apretó su mano con fuerza, sus palabras lo habían asustado−, tus hermanos esperan por ti, los líderes del campamento esperan por ti.

−¿Y tú?

−Nadie espera por mí, yo puedo ser prescindible, tú…

−Tu hermana espera por ti, Jason, los pretors Reyna y Frank, Piper, Annabeth, Cecil, Lou Ellen, Kayla, incluso Percy espera por ti.

−No importa, nadie importa si tú te mueres, no quiero que mueras ¿Cómo seguiría viviendo si todos los que quiero tienen que morir? He perdido a mi madre, perdí a mi hermana ¿quieres que ahora te pierda a ti? ¿Crees que sería feliz así? −Nico sintió sus ojos escocer, pero se obligó a no llorar, aun así continuó apretando su mano con fuerza, no le importaba que su mano temblara y a pesar de que estaba causándole daño el rostro de Will no lo demostraba.

−Perdona –el rubio lo abrazó con su mano libre−, nunca pensé en ti, lo siento por ser tan egoísta.

El hijo de Hades soltó su mano correspondiendo su abrazo, había hablado de más, pero era consciente de que esos eran sus miedos desde que Kayla le había hablado de la posibilidad de la muerte de Will. Sin embargo, no lloró, sabía que de nada le servirían las lágrimas, además ya una vez había llorado frente a Will, no quería mostrarle nuevamente esa parte suya tan pátetica.

−¿Qué te parece si prometemos que ninguno morirá y nos aseguramos que así sea?

−¿Prometerlo?

−Por el Estigio, puedo prometerte por el Estigio que no moriré si me prometes lo mismo.

−No puedo prometerte eso, es obvio que algún día moriré.

Will rió, soltando al pelinegro para permitirle alejarse.

−En tal caso, te juro por el Estigio que no moriré mañana ¿te parece bien?

Nico lo pensó un segundo y asintiendo añadió.

−Te juro por el Estigio… que viviré mañana.

−No es lo mismo.

−Lo es –por supuesto que no era lo mismo, pero no podía prometerle algo que no podía cumplir, Kayla y sus hermanos confiaban en que llevaría al sanador de vuelta con vida y él no pensaba fallarles.

−En tal caso yo no te lo prometeré.

−¡Lo has hecho! No puedes arrepentirte.

El hijo de Apolo suspiró, pero el pelinegro no entendió la razón de ese suspiro.

−Bien, si te hace feliz, te prometo que mañana no moriré –al menos así el hijo de Hades sabía que Will no moriría por él.

−¿Nos vamos? –Nico se sintió triste por partir, a excepción de su encuentro con las chicas había disfrutado su estadía en Portugal.

−¿Tendrías una cita conmigo? –la pregunta del rubio lo tomó por sorpresa.

−¿Ahora?

−No – el ojiazul le sonrió−, cuando acabemos con todo, volvamos a aquí para tener una cita, tú y yo, sin amenazas de artefactos malditos y esas cosas ¿Qué dices?

−Sí, hagámoslo –el pelinegro sonrió de lado, posiblemente no viviría para ese momentos, pero le gustaba la sensación de la promesa.

···

Había oscurecido cuando se prepararon para partir, la sombra estaba frente a ellos que estaban tomados de la mano.

−¿Confías en que funcionará? –preguntó Will señalando la sombra.

−Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo –el pelinegro aspiró profundo y ambos se disolvieron en las sombras.

A Nico no le costó seguir la sombra, era como una luz en la oscuridad (a pesar de la ironía), pero se sintió más cansado de seguir su paso y no ser él quien decidiera a donde ir. Cuando llegaron el pelinegro no fue capaz de nada antes de ser jalado con tal fuerza con Will que lo lastimó del hombro, estaba por reclamarle cuando un minotauro golpeó con fuerza el lugar en el que estaba parado un segundo atrás.

−Me disculpo sinceramente por dudar de tu sombra.

Había tres minotauros además del que había atacado al hijo de Hades, pero una flecha voló clavándose en la frente de uno y disolviéndolo al instante, eso no sólo tomó por sorpresa a los minotauros, sino también al pelinegro, Will había aprovechado la oportunidad y actuado como guerrero.

Intentó otro tiro, pero otra esta vez estaban listos y bastante enojados, en opinión del pelinegro, en manos de uno habían un tótem, el italiano no tardó ni un segundo en ubicarlo como la pieza que buscaban.

−¡Es eso! –le gritó al rubio señalándolo.

El sanador asintió apartándose de Nico cuando un minotauro lo atacó y tratando de acercarse a la pieza. El pelinegro, por su parte, clavó su espada en el suelo, invocando a 4 esqueletos que no pudieron hacer mucho contra un minotauro enojado, pero fue lo suficiente para distraerlo y que él pudiera atacar.

−¡Cuidado! –desde la distancia Will le señaló que se encontraban a la orilla de un acantilado, la oscuridad no le permitía ver el fondo.

El hijo de Apolo seguía lanzando flechas, pero como esperaba, ya no resultaban tan efectivas. Nico logró defender a su Minotauro, pero tuvo la mala suerte de ser atacado por otro y hacerlo precipitarse a la orilla del risco, pero el rubio ya estaba ahí para sujetarlo.

−¿Necesitamos la pieza intacta?

−No

−Entonces cubre tus oídos.

Will silbó con fuerza, al instante los minotauros dejaron de atacar, Nico estaba por correr, pero vio a Will preparar la flecha y disparar al tótem. Ninguno esperó la explosión, que no sólo los aturdió sino que los lanzó al precipicio, el pelinegro sintió que el sanador intentó sujetarlo le brazo, pero no logro asirlo, el italiano se sentía demasiado aturdido para intentar un viaje sombra, trató de ver al hijo de Apolo, pero la oscuridad se lo impidió, un quejido de frustración escapó de sus labios, ni en la eternidad de la muerte se perdonaría si le pasaba algo a Will.

 **Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, dudas, comentarios, sugerencias me encuentro al alcancé de un botón, por... acá abajo, supongo. Cualquier review se agradece.**

 **Besos y abrazos de mi parte \\(º3º)/**


	5. Tras la caída

**Hola, hoy hubo actualización rápida y un poco corta, lo que pasa es que hoy quería trabajar en mi otro fic y pero no se me ocurrió nada que escribir, y para no perder el tiempo me puse a transcribir éste. Así que el fin de semana que pensaba actualizar este me dedicaré a mis otro escritos, también tengo ganas de publicar uno de Vikings, amm, perdonen, deliro.**

 **Hoy tengo varios comentario:**

 **Primero una disculpa, revisé los capítulos anteriores y Nico y Will parten durante la noche, ¡no deberían partir durante la noche! incluso en mi libreta tengo que parten antes del amanecer, ya que si parten en la noche los horarios no coinciden, mil disculpas, no sé que pasó.**

 **Shavi8 me preguntó que significaba lo que dijo Nico en italiano, por si alguien más tenía la duda significa "Estamos jodidos"**

 **¡Tenemos un ganador! Bueno, no había concurso, pero fue la única que me comentó algo, yo pensé que quizá más me dirían, pero quizá pensaron "Esta pobre ingenua, no sabe nada de mitología", Aix-chan me preguntó si no había un minotauro ya que yo puse 5, sí, es sólo uno, en este capítulo Nico explica de donde salieron mis 5 minotauros, puedo darte un premio, pero no se me ocurre qué ¿quieres algo? Bueno, dinero no, ya que soy más pobre que la nada.**

 **A Lectio, nadie murió, así que no me odies xD, tengo planeado un bonus para el siguiente capítulo de lo que pasó en el campamento cuando Nico y Will se fueron.**

 **Leo beta me comentó que están recabando firmar para una serie, pues las películas no me gustaron (no lo tome nadie personal), me parece que fox tiene los derechos de los libros (creo) si supiera que Dreamworks o Netflix hacían una animación voto, pero mientras fox tenga los derechos no quiero nada (a menos que mejoren en la nueva pelicula, en la segunda lo intentaron, pero aún no) si a alguien le interesa firmar leo beta me dejo el link en su comentario (¿puedo poner links aquí?)**

 **Mis disculpas, me excedí, pasen a leer.**

 **Percy Jackson no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, uso esto sólo como entretenimiento**

Nico despertó siendo mecido con suavidad, un quejido escapó de sus labios al mover su pie.

−¿Despertaste?

−Will –reconocería su voz incluso en el Tártaro.

Notó que iba en la espalda del rubio, sus manos pasaban por su cuello, el hijo de Apolo sujetaba sus piernas con una mano.

−Hola ¿recuerdas algo?

−Nos atacaron y caímos al abismo.

−Algo así –creyó notar que el rubio rió− por suerte para nosotros no era un abismo.

El hijo de Apolo usaba su mano libre para ayudarse a subir la colina inclinada, el pelinegro notó que sudaba abundantemente y que su rostro estaba bañado en sangre.

−¡Estás herido!

−Ambos lo estamos, necesitas ponerte algo de atención.

−¡Pero yo no te estoy cargando!

−Me encuentro bien, el que la sangre se mezcle con el sudor hace ver las cosas un poco peor de lo que son, además la cabeza suele sangrar demasiado aunque no sea una herida grave, tú por… −Will se interrumpió al resbalar, cayendo de rodillas y sujetándose con la mano libre.

−¡WIIL!

−Estoy bien –le tomó un poco ponerse de pie, pero continuó.

−Podemos usar el viaje sombra.

−No –la respuesta no dejo lugar a dudas.

−Puedo hacerlo.

−Lo sé –el ojiazul se detuvo un momento−, tenemos un buen rato subiendo, la cima no estará muy lejos y tus viajes sombras son valiosos, seguro los necesitaremos más adelante.

−Pero Will…

−Estoy bien –lo interrumpió−, lo juro por el Estigio, ahora siéntate tranquilo y disfruta del paisaje.

Pero aunque le dijera eso no había manera que disfrutara del paisaje. Will respiraba con dificultad, prueba de que se encontraba cansado, el rubio cargaba su mochila por enfrente, mientras que el italiano traía la suya y notó que el arco del rubio estaba encajado a su mochila, entre él y el hijo de Apolo se encontraba la chaqueta del mayor.

−Apuesto que ahora están cenando en el campamento –rompió el silencio Will.

−Podrías estás con tus hermanos.

−¿Y perderme el estar contigo? Estaría muerto de la preocupación sin saber de ti.

El pelinegro sintió enloquecer las mariposas de su estómago, Will siempre soltaba comentarios que lo hacían sentir que era valioso para el rubio, lo hacían feliz, pero al mismo tiempo le dejaban la sensación de que cuando realmente supiera como era, se alejaría y todo eso que tan feliz lo hacía terminaría acabándose.

−Nico, ¿duermes?

−No.

−Me alegra ¿cantarías algo?

−Nunca lo he hecho frente a nadie, y es claro que no comenzaré ante un hijo de Apolo.

Will rió, resbaló, pero no cayó por lo que continuó subiendo.

−Tu padre me cae bien.

−¿Mi padre? ¿Hades? ¿Estamos hablando del Dios del inframundo?

−Sí, a menos que hayas sido reclamado de nuevo y no me enteré.

El pelinegro fue sorprendido una vez más por el hijo de Apolo, incluso él, que era el hijo de Hades, no sentía mucho aprecio por su padre.

−¿Cómo puedes apreciar a mi padre? Eres un sanador, mi padre se lleva a tus pacientes.

−Es por Orfeo, él tocó para tu padre, él se apiadó y le regresó a su esposa.

−Ella terminó volviendo al infierno.

−La culpa fue de Orfeo, no cumplió con su promesa. Tu padre sabe apreciar la buena música, no puedo sentir desagrado por él.

Nico pensó en lo que Will dijo, soltando un suspiro, comentó.

−Tus palabras seguro harán feliz a mi padre –el rubio incluso se las arreglaba para agradar a su padre ¿Cómo podía ser merecedor del tiempo de ese chico?

−De nuevo estás teniendo pensamientos sombríos.

−¿Por qué lo dices?

−Estás sobre mí, puedo sentir las nubes sobre mi cabeza.

−Estás loco, no puedes sentir eso –Nico hizo una pausa, algo preocupado, añadió−, ¿o sí?

Will soltó una alegre carcajada. El sol comenzó a salir, el hijo de Apolo sonó aliviado cuando comentó.

−Ya puedo ver la cima.

−¿Podemos descansar?

−¿Estás cansado?

−Tonto ¿Cómo podría estar cansado? Quiero que descanses tú.

−Estamos por llegar, no estoy cansado.

−Will, quiero que descanses –el pelinegro sonaba serio.

−Como ordene, su majestad.

Cuando llegaron a una superficie plana el rubio colocó al pelinegro en el suelo, al pisar el hijo de Hades sintió un dolor punzante en su tobillo, pero fue capaz de mantenerse en pie, por su parte Will dio un paso cayendo de rodillas, Nico se apuró a llegar a su lado, pero cuando lo hizo el ojiazul ya se había sentado.

−Eso fue pátetico ¿no?

−¿Estás bien?

La luz del amanecer le permitía ver mejor al sanador. Su rostro estaba manchado por el sudor, tierra y sangre, la mano con la que se había ayudado a subir estaba llena de heridas sangrantes, su camisa estaba empapada por el sudor y a pesar de todo se veía tan atractivo como siempre.

−Lo estoy –el hijo de Apolo se veía desanimado a pesar de que sonreía.

El chico de ojos oscuros se hincó frente a él, sabía lo que Will estaba pensando, y la única cosa que podía hacer era eso, pasó sus brazos por el cuello del rubio, besando sus labios; a pesar de ser tomado por sorpresa el ojiazul no tardó en corresponder su beso.

−¿Eso a que vino? –se atrevió a preguntar cuando el chico del inframundo apoyó su frente con la suya.

−Ahora eras tú el que tenía pensamiento sombríos.

−Debería de tenerlos más seguido –comentó con una sonrisa auténtica.

El pelinegro no rió de la broma.

−Los haz tenido demasiado seguido.

−Claro que…

−Estás pensando en Percy, desde que te conté no has parado de compararte con él.

−¿Desearías no haberme contado?

−No, no deseo ocultarte algo si puedo contarte.

Will lo abrazó con fuerza sin decir nada por el momento.

Nico había terminado acostumbrándose al contacto, pero de momento sólo de Will, sus abrazos cálidos como el sol se habían vuelto bastante agradables y necesarios en su vida.

Cuando el sanador lo soltó el italiano se alejó, tomando la mochila que el líder de la cabaña de Apolo se había quitado.

−¿Necesitas algo?

−Esto –el pelinegro se mostró el botiquín, el chico mayor se lo mostró cuando estaban en Portugal, en caso de que lo necesitaran−, quiero curar tus heridas.

−No necesitas hacerlo.

−Pero lo haré, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.

Di Angelo buscó en su propia mochila, sacando una camisa negra, después de tener que usar la llamativa camisa en Costa Rica había decidido llevar algunas de repuesto a su viaje, hincándose frente a Will acercó la camisa a su rostro para limpiarlo.

−No –el rubio lo sujetó por la muñeca.

−Está limpia.

−Por eso mismo, se arruinará.

−Quieres parar de ser tan considerado –el hijo de Hades se soltó con brusquedad, sonaba molesto−, no me importa mi camisa, sólo importa que tú estés bien.

Will se vio sorprendido, soltando la mano del menor le regaló una sonrisa y le dejó hacer.

Cuando el pelinegro terminó se sentó frente a Will, cruzando sus pies sujetó su tobillo.

−Permíteme –el rubio tomó su pie con cuidado, quitándole la bota con delicadeza para no lastimarlo, lo sujetó del tobillo, murmurando algo entre dientes, cantaba una canción. El dolor desapareció−. No era grave –el hijo del dios del Sol se veía cansado.

−¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes de subir?

−Estabas inconsciente, no podía saber que tan mal estabas.

−Pudiste haber esperado abajo hasta que estuviera consciente.

−Me temo que no era tan sencillo, abajo éramos buscados, fue una suerte que no se le ocurriera que pudimos subir en cuanto caímos.

−Porque no deberíamos haberlo hecho, no recuerdo gran cosa, pero fue una larga caída.

−Sí, sobre eso, creó que fue por el golpe de la caída, pero podría jurar que a lo que nos enfrentamos allá arriba fueron 5 minotauros ¿estoy loco?

−Era el poder del tótem, imagina el ejército de Gea con ese poder.

−Nunca había oído de algo así, además las piezas de tu padre, nunca las he oído mencionar, si son tan poderosas ¿por qué ninguna crónica las menciona?

−Son conocidas como fragmentos del Hades, mi padre ha dado poderosos regalos a sus hijos para enfrentarse a los hijos de Poseidón y Zeus en cada gran guerra, hay una razón por la que no has leído nada de ello, las crónicas las escriben los ganadores, la estirpe de Hades siempre ha estado destinada al fracaso.

Will tomó a Nico por la barbilla, dando un beso a sus labios.

−Llegamos a un nuevo lugar, a pesar de que quería hacer eso desde que llegamos, monstruos, una larga caída y subir una montaña me lo impidieron –le explicó al menor antes de que pudiera preguntar.

−Mi beso fue mejor –comentó el hijo de Hades con una falsa altivez.

El sanador se encontraba demasiado cansado para reír. Miró sus manos, una se encontraba completamente vendada, aquella con la que había escalado.

−Lo hiciste bien –alabó al pelinegro.

−Práctica, me he curado a mí mismo en el pasado. Descansa, yo haré guardia.

−¿Me hablaras si algo sucede?

El pelinegro asintió.

Will tomo su mochila utilizándola como almohada, no pasó más de un minuto cuando ya dormía. Nico colocó su espada sobre las piernas, dispuesto a velar el sueño del sanador.

 **La siguiente actualización será hasta la semana que viene, el sábado es seguro, aunque si la inspiración llega a mí espero que en la semana. Muchos besos y abrazos de mi parte, mil gracias por leer.**


	6. Animal Fabuloso

**Hola (inserten aquí mi sonrisa de me disculpo sinceramente por tener casi un mes sin actualizar), el tiempo pasa volando jejejeje, se que no tengo perdón de ningún dios, aún así puedo contarles en que he andado. Hace tres semanas estuve enferma y no escribí nada, hace dos semanas mi internet no andaba muy bien y lo necesitaba para trabajar este capítulo, hace una semana, ahí no tengo excusa, fue culpa del gold de xbox que regaló el Tomb Raider (soy débil)**

 **Bueno al capítulo, ahora responderé comentarios al final, siempre he creído que las escenas de acción no son lo mío pero disfruten el capítulo de ser posible**

·Bonus·

−Will tiene derecho a pasar las vacaciones con su novio –remató Kayla el silencio en que habían quedado los líderes de las cabañas cuando vieron al hijo de Hades marcharse con el sanador.

Reyna, Hazel y Frank se habían marchado en cuanto el pelinegro se fue, con excusas de que Nueva Roma solo les había permitido visitarlos por tratarse del italiano.

−Nico te matará por decir algo así –comentó Percy cuando todos se dirigieron a tomar el desayuno.

−Imposible, Nico es súper adorable –comentó la hija de Apolo con una sonrisa.

−Nico tiene una debilidad por los hijos de Apolo− comentó Jason, el sol apenas comenzaba a salir.

−Sí –suspiró el hijo de Poseidón− cuando se trata de Will Nico es adorabilidad y sonrisas, pero cuando se suponía que yo le gustaba me trataba como si me odiara.

−¿Sabías lo de Will y él? –se extrañó el hijo de Jupiter

−Claro –mostró una sonrisa de superioridad− evidentemente lo sabía antes que tú, lo conozco desde…

−Se lo dijo Annabeth –lo interrumpió Piper.

−Oh, vamos –comentó el chico de ojos verdes, haciendo reír a todos.

−¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? –preguntó Kayla a la hija de Atenea.

−¿De que Will estaba interesado en Nico? Cuando me prestó el carro volador para ir a buscar a Percy, me preguntó sobre Nico y me pidió que estuviera atenta por si lo veía, no todos preguntan por Nico, menos aún de la manera en que él pregunta.

−Es muy obvio –comentó sonriendo la hermana de Will−, además de que Will siempre pregunta por Nico, cuando Edge volvió Will le preguntó por él, la verdadera razón por la que se ofreció de voluntario fue porque tenía la esperanza de ver a Nico.

−Demasiada plática –comentó Cecil de pronto− vayamos a desayunar.

−Nico y Will seguro ya están paseando por algún romántico lugar de Europa –comentó Lou Ellen sonriendo.

−Sí es que no han sido atacados –murmuró Jason para sí, luciendo algo preocupado, ni siquiera Piper que caminaba a su lado lo escuchó.

·Fin del bonus·

Fue el sol lo que despertó al rubio, Nico pensó que podría matarlo por sólo permitirle dormir media hora; podría intentarlo, de no ser porque se trataba del padre de Will.

−¿Partiremos? –el italiano seguía sentado a su lado.

−No puedo desplazarme con tanta luz.

−Mi padre a veces resulta una molestia ¿no? –el rubio se sentó, mirando a Nico rió− Tienes un aspecto lamentable.

Su comentario molestó al hijo de Hades, no porque dudara que fuera cierto, sino porque no podía decirle lo mismo con sinceridad, el hijo del Sol lucía radiante a pesar del estado de su ropa o su falta de sueño.

Will colocó su mano en la barbilla del pelinegro haciéndolo levantar el rostro para besar sus labios.

−Pensé que dijiste que tenía un aspecto lamentable –comentó arrempujándolo con suavidad para alejarlo de él.

−Lo tienes –sonrió−, resulta bastante sorpresivo que te veas tan atractivo con ese aspecto.

Nico no supo cómo reaccionar ante el comentario, por lo que solo apartó su mano para seguir besándolo.

···

−Pienso que lo mejor sería no seguir ciegamente a tu sombra.

−Pienso lo mismo –ambos chicos se habían sentado a la sombra de un árbol cuando fue medio día−, pero el problema es que no hay manera de saber cuándo está por llegar.

−¿Por qué no la enseñas?

−¿Enseñar?

−Es tuya ¿no? Seguro eres capaz de convencerla.

−Quizá –Nico mordió su labio sin atreverse a mirar a Will, podía intentarlo, pero no quería hacerlo frente a él.

El ojiazul se puso de pie, revolviendo el cabello del pelinegro.

−Ya vuelvo, iré a buscar señales de vida, tómate tu tiempo en encantar a tu sombra –comentó guiñándole un ojo, para después tomar su espada y marcharse.

−No te pierdas –comentó el italiano cuando ya se alejaba, el sanador sólo dijo adiós con su mano.

···

El hijo de Hades se preguntó dónde estaría Will, le había dicho que no se perdiera como broma, pero comenzaba a sospechar que realmente lo había hecho. Habían pasado cerca de tres horas desde que se fue, pensó en ir a buscarlo, pero si el rubio volvía y no lo encontraba sólo terminarían más perdidos. La paranoia lo invadió cuando pensó que quizá había sido atacado, si lo había sido entonces necesitaría su ayuda. Estaba por tomar las cosas e ir a buscarlo cuando lo vio a la distancia, dejando todo bajo en árbol corrió hacía él.

−Estás bien –preguntó al llegar a su lado.

−Sí, lo estoy –Will ahora usaba una camisa sin mangas, se encontraba sucio de tierra, en sus manos traía su camisa con cosas en ella.

−¿De dónde salió eso?

−Hay un pueblo a media hora de aquí.

−¿Lo robaste?

−Por supuesto que no, trabaje honradamente por la comida ¿Quieres ir a verlo?

−No, gracias –el pelinegro no se sentía bien rodeado por extraños.

−Lo imaginé, por eso te traje algo de comida.

···

−Me impresiona que no le haya pasado nada a tu arco con la caída –comentó el chico Di Angelo al verlo prepararlo antes de partir

−Arcos marca Apolo –comentó Will−, mi padre nos los da para las misiones, son muy durables y es casi imposible romperlos.

−Los padres siempre terminan regalando armas.

−Bueno, nos es útil contra monstruos, pero creo que el mejor regalo que mi padre me ha dado es un reproductor de música que no es un imán para criaturas mitológicas asesinas.

−¿Reproductor de música?

−Espera ¿sabes qué es eso?

−Supongo, realmente nunca me ha llamado la atención.

−Dioses, Nico –Will parecía realmente sorprendido−, debo conseguirte uno, ¿cómo puedes vivir sin uno de ellos?

−Creo que estás exagerando, no he visto a casi ningún semidios con ellos.

−Bueno, son juguetes exclusivos de los chicos de Apolo.

−Pues no creo que sea necesario que te recuerde que soy un hijo de Hades, mis regalos consisten en zombies que conducen automóviles y armas.

−¿Lo del zombie es una broma? –Nico creyó ver una chispa en los azules ojos.

−No, hablo enserio.

−Eso es increíble –la enorme sonrisa en los labios de Will lo sorprendió−, mi reproductor es nada en comparación de eso.

El italiano no pudo evitar sonreír.

−Estás loco, Solace.

El rubio tomó de la mano al pelinegro, era hora de partir a buscar una nueva pieza.

···

-Esto fue demasiado fácil –comentó Nico tomando la reliquia del altar. Se encontraban en una red de túneles alumbrados sólo por la linterna de Will.

−Nunca debes de decir eso porque…

El ruido de un derrumbe hizo callar a Will, ambos chicos voltearon hacía atrás de ellos, una de las cuevas se iluminó con fuego, el rubió tomó a Nico de la mano para después correr hacía otra cueva.

−Necesitas usar viaje sombra –le pidió al pelinegro mientras prácticamente lo arrastraba con él.

−No puedo hacerlo tan rápido –Nico oyó los pasos de la bestia tras de ellos, sonaba rápida, pero su gran tamaño la hacía chocar con las paredes de los túneles por los que corrían−, ¿qué es?

−Si no te importa –comentó Will sin dejar de correr− preferiría que no te detuvieras a preguntar.

−No pensaba hacerlo –el pelinegro trataba de mantener el paso, pero Will era muy rápido.

El ruido sonaba como más de un animal, podía identificar un león, unos rugidos que no reconocía y…

−¿Por qué demonios suena una cabra?

Llegaron a una nueva área en donde los túneles se conectaban, Will se detuvo para alegría de Nico que se apoyó en sus rodillas para respirar un poco, el menor estaba acostumbrado a correr, pero no a esa velocidad.

−Creí escuchar que dijiste cabra –comentó Nico sonriendo.

−Lo hice, escuche una cabra mientras corríamos por los túneles.

Nico sintió la sangre de su cuerpo helarse, a prisas se lanzó a arrebatarle la linterna a Will, apagándola, lo tomó de la mano listo para un viaje sombra pero le resultó imposible.

−Tenemos que salir de aquí –fue su momento de correr jalando a Will.

−¿Por qué? ¿Por la cabra?

Antes de que Nico pudiera responder una explosión hizo caer a ambos, siendo golpeados con algunas piedras.

−Por Apolo –Nico escuchó como el líder de la cabaña siete se quedaba sin aire.

Cuando era pequeño el italiano fue reprendido por su madre por quedársele viendo directamente a la cicatriz de un hombre en la calle.

"Es grosero que lo mires directamente"

En el caso de la quimera sucedía algo similar. Si bien no sería grosero que la miraras directamente habría algunas precuelas mentales si mirabas su cabeza de dragón; cosa de la que no tenías que preocuparte si su cabeza de león o macho cabrío terminaban achicharrándote como estaba por suceder con él y Will.

−¡Corre! –el más bajito arrempujó al hijo de Apolo para hacerlo correr, salvándolo de paso de ser incendiado por la bestia, ambos entraron a prisa a una de las cuevas, la más grande para su desgracia.

−¡Dale el tótem! –Gritó el ojiazul cuando tuvieron que saltar al interior de un pasadizo que iba al suelo para evitar ser quemados, deslizándose por la tierra y piedras cayeron en una galería inferior.

−¿Estás loco? Ni siquiera sé lo que hace, el objetivo del viaje es que criaturas como ESA no tengan las reliquias –ambos habían comenzado a correr hacía el interior del túnel en cuanto se recuperaron de la caída, la quimera estaba rompiendo el techo sobre sus cabezas.

−Por si no lo has notado, cariño mío, estamos un Pegaso en desventaja para vencer a esa criatura, de momento sólo se me ocurre un plan para derrotar a la quimera.

−¿Un boom? –Nico entendió con rapidez el plan del rubio ambos seguían corriendo, mientras la bestia había logrado entrar al túnel.

−Un gran boom, aunque salir volando la vez anterior no fue bonito, necesito que confíes en mí para esto.

Will que lo sujetaba de la muñeca colocó la linterna en la mano de Nico.

−Deber iluminarla cuando la tires, de esa manera podré dispararle.

Nico dejó caer la reliquia, corrieron un poco más antes de detenerse y tratar de alumbrarla.

−Nico –Will tenía ya preparado su arco.

−La estoy buscando.

Al haberla soltado sin detenerse había ocasionado la pieza saltara un par de veces en el suelo.

−Nico, corazón, por favor –el túnel era más angosto, lo que le impedía a la quimera avanzar con la rapidez de la que era tan famosa, pero los semidioses podían escucharla llegar a ellos.

−Ahí está –Nico logró alumbrar la pieza de obsidiana que reflejó los rayos de luz.

El sonido del arco y la flecha al lado de Nico lo hizo cubrirse, la explosión lo lanzó hacía atrás, el túnel se derrumbó sobre ellos.

−¡Will! –Nico encendió la linterna que para su suerte seguía en sus manos, con la tierra volando alrededor no sirvió de mucho el haz de luz –¡Will!

El hijo de Hades sintió miedo al ver las piedras frente a él

−Por todos los monstruos del inframundo. ¿Qué demonios hacía aquí la quimera?

Nico oyó toser a Will después de maldecir, suspiró aliviado, aunque con todo el polvo a su alrededor sólo ocasionó que le diera tos.

−¿Estás bien? –se atrevió a preguntar.

−Sí, ¿lo estás tú?

−Eso creo.

−¿A qué te refieres con que eso crees?

−Estoy bien –corrigió el pelinegro.

−¿Seguro? –escuchó el tono preocupado.

−Sí.

−¿Tienes la linterna?

−Sí, voy por ti.

−No, ¿crees poder salir? Puedo ver una luz, puedo salir al exterior, yo estaré bien, venir a buscarme sería un desperdicio de tus viajes sombra.

Nico mordió su labio, quería ir a buscar al rubio, pero ir por él significaba mostrarle que dudaba de su capacidad para defenderse.

−Puedo salir, te veo en el exterior.

−Ten cuidado, por favor.

−Tú… tú también.

Nico tosió, alejándose de las piedras que habían cubierto el túnel.

Caminó por un rato buscando la salida, no oía más ruidos en la cueva, lo cual fue una suerte ya que eso significaba que una quimera asesina no vendría por él o, más importante, no iría por Will. Después de cerca de 20 minutos tratando de encontrar salida se convenció de que no había ninguna, por lo que se resignó a usar el viaje sombra para salir al exterior.

···

El pelinegro cayó de rodillas al suelo, era su tercer viaje sombra en la noche, además de eso la carrera por escapar de la quimera no había ayudado mucho a lo que se refería en recobrar energías, para su suerte había terminado en el mismo lugar en donde dejaron las mochilas, Will no estaba ahí, lo que lo hizo sentirse inquieto, ese lugar estaba un poco alejado de los túneles, lo había notado cuando realizó el viaje sombra para llegar a la reliquia.

El italiano aspiró con profundamente, viendo aparecer frente a sus rodillas la sombra.

−¿Puedes conducirme al exterior de la tumba?, sé que es un pedido extraño ya que no habrá una reliquia y tenemos que hacerlo sin viaje sombra, pero estoy muy cansado para viajar pero estoy muy preocupado por mi amigo ¿Puedes llevarme, por favor?

Como siempre que le hablaba la sombra no dio una respuesta, sólo se limitó a moverse, por lo que Nico se levantó con dificultad y se apuró a seguir a la sombra.

···

El italiano se sintió furioso cuando encontró al rubio, de no haber estado tan cansado hubiera corrido a patearlo o algo por el estilo, le había costado horas encontrarlo, varias caídas, mucha energía y sólo para encontrarlo coqueteando con una chica, Will reía de algo que ella le había dicho, una chica preciosa. Al dar un paso Nico resbaló, soltando un grito cayó deslizándose cuesta abajo, hasta donde se encontraba el hijo de Apolo.

−Nico, por los dioses, ¿estás bien?

El ojiazul había corrido hacía él, cuando intentó ayudarlo el pelinegro rechazó su ayuda.

−¡¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti?! −sus ojos estaban húmedos, la caída le había dolido, pero era demasiado su orgullo para echarse a llorar−, y llego y te encuentro con ¡esa!

Ninguna chica estaba ahí, cosa que sorprendió a Nico lo que aprovechó el rubio para ayudarlo a levantarse.

−No es lo que crees –comentó sonriendo−, era mi tía.

−¿Tía? ¿Artemisa? ¿Qué hacía aquí?

−Parece ser que haciendo un favor a alguien –le mostró un nuevo arco dorado−, si bien es cierto que los arcos Apolo pueden soportar una tonelada de piedras me resulta un poco difícil sacarlo de debajo de tal peso.

−Te quedaste sin arco.

−Sí –Will pasó un brazo por la cintura de Nico ayudándolo a caminar−, fui atacado por unos lobos un par de kilómetros atrás.

−¿Estás bien? – el líder de la cabaña siete le mostró una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

−"Convenientemente" mi tía la cazadora andaba por aquí, "convenientemente" quería cazar lobos y "convenientemente" ahora no necesita este arco.

−Muchos convenientes ¿no?

−Parece ser que esta búsqueda se está saliendo de lo normal, los dioses tienen prohibido entrometerse, pero al parecer al no haber profecía no está seguros que hacer.

−Pero dijiste que le hacía un favor a alguien.

−Oh, sí, ella tampoco ha visto a mi padre, pero me pidió que le entregue este arco cuando lo vea, es un mensaje para él.

−Pensé que ustedes tampoco veían a Apolo.

−No lo hacemos, parece que alguien le dijo que me encontraré con él.

−Creí que el don de la profecía sólo pertenecía a los bendecidos por Apolo.

−Algo muy raro está sucediendo Nico, y me parece que nos encontramos justo en el centro de ello –el rostro normalmente despreocupado del rubio mostró bastante preocupación a sus palabras.

El hijo de Hades no dijo nada más, sólo siguió caminando con ayuda de Will.

 **No quise revisar el capítulo para no durar un siglo en actualizar por lo que me disculpo por los errores, el nombre del capítulo se debe a que en el griego antiguo quimera significa Animal fabuloso, pero si le ponía quimera al capítulo sería muy spoiler.**

 **Ahora a responder reviews :D**

 **Aix-chan: Planeo hacer una tercera parte no oficial, en la que va de pura felicidad para todos, pero aún está en planes, veremos si sigo con la idea cuando acabe este fic. Me alegra que te gustaran el Will inseguro, no había sido tan obvio hasta el capítulo anterior, pero me gusta la idea de que vea un poco difícil alcanzar a Percy que incluso quedó como el héroe del Olimpo, además de que Jason es hijo de Jupiter y Nico es hijo de Apolo, con la relación de Nico y Will me acuerdo del meme de "La chica que te gusta, su papá, su hermano, su ex" ya sabes. Creo que fue en La batalla del laberinto cuando Nico canta, si lo escribes yo quiero leer :D. Nunca me cansaré de tus comentarios, me resultan condenadamente divertidos.**

 **Lectio: Lo siento, jajajajaja ahora viviré temiendo tus ansias asesinas jajajaja. Por cierto, no te respondería eso, ya que ni yo tenía idea de porque le puse el título jajajajajaja. El bonus no fue tan bueno, lo siento.**

 **Shavi8: lamento haber tardado con la actualización, prometo que la siguiente será el sábado (lo prometo, lo prometo, lo prometo)pondré todo de mi parte para que este pronto. Las crónicas de Narnía fue mejor por que tenía a James McAvoy vestido de sátiro jajajaajaja**

 **AngelyChan: gracias por el comentario, me alegra que te gustaran estos dos**

 **Leo beta:lo de la historia lo escriben los ganadores es un pensamiento que he tenido desde que me daban historia en la secundaria, viene de que las guerras realmente se hacen para tener el derecho a escribir la historia. Aunque no creo que sea mío, seguro lo leí por algún lado. Supuse que el review era tuyo, pero me preguntaba porque cambiaste el nombre, puff creme me sonaba francés jajajajaja.**

 **Lamento haber tardado en actualizar.**


	7. Entre furia y maldiciones

**Me disculpo por la tardanza de este capítulo, son las 12:32 am, mis ojos se cierran pero no quería hacerlos esperar más por el capítulo. Lo pasé terrible escribiéndolo, nunca la había pasado tan mal escribiendo algo, no se que pasó, escribí el capítulo, era horrible, seleccioné todo y lo borre, escribí otro de nuevo pero les tengo demasiado respeto para ponerles tal cosa, así que bye bye, ya saben lo que dicen de la tercera, pues resulta que rehíce medio capítulo de éste, pero al final lo terminé, sólo tengo que hacer el que sigue, que lo demás ya está sólo de transcribirse.**

 **No recuerdo que hayan salido las furias en la última saga de Percy Jackson, si salieron me disculpó, me las he reinventado en tal caso.**

 **Clase express de mitología, hay dos versiones de las furias, en una son hijas de Gea y la sangre de Urano, en otra son hijas de Persefone y Hades, yo utilizo la versión de que son hijas de Gea y Urano, todo es por motivos de la historia, me disculpo si va en contra de la saga.**

 **Las sagas de Percy Jackson y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan, yo escribo esto sin fines de lucro**

−Oh, vaya, esto acaba de volverse una verdadera tragedia –comentó Will en un suspiro tras del pelinegro.

−Podríamos robarla o hacerla volar.

−Bromeas, ¿verdad? –el rubio tomó a Nico del brazo para que lo mirara− No podemos soltar una bomba en un museo –susurró para que sólo é lo oyera.

−No será la primera cosa mala que pasa en un museo, cosas malas suelen pasar, pregúntale al museo británico.

El tótem anterior había resultado prácticamente fácil, una piedra en un pozo, literalmente hablando, sólo les costó una flecha del hijo de Apolo y un desgarro de su brazo que al tratarse del sanador le tomó un día desaparecer. Ahora la nueva pieza de su padre estaba anunciada en un enorme cartel a la entrada de un museo cuyo nombre ni siquiera podía pronunciar, hubieran podido entrar al museo ahora que nadie se encontraba en él, pero ni sus poderes de hijo de Hades ayudarían cuando fueran atrapados por la policía por robar piezas de una valiosa colección privada.

−No me extrañaría que medio ejercito de Gea venga hacía acá –comentó el italiano mirando molesto el cartel.

−Supongo que reclamar esa pieza como último heredero de Hades no funcionaría ¿cierto?

Nico notó la sonrisa de preocupación del ojiazul, seguro pensaba lo mismo que él, muchos monstruos griegos y muchos mortales en el mismo museo, no saldría nada bonito de eso.

−Parece ser que la verdad no es la solución a todos los problemas.

−Raramente lo es –la respuesta sonaba bastante extraña en los labios de un hijo de Apolo−, en especial cuando se trata de dioses y semidioses.

−Robarla parece la única acción sensata.

Will rió.

−Nunca pensé que estaría de acuerdo con eso.

−Semidios –lograron escuchar ambos chicos, ambos se miraron preocupados.

−Es mejor irnos de aquí –el líder de la cabaña siete tomó al pelinegro de la mano y comenzó a correr.

−Nos encontraran –comentó Nico a pesar de que corría guiado por el mayor.

−No sí nos perdemos entre la gente.

−¿Estás loco? Los mortales podrían salir lastimados.

El hijo de Apolo dejó escapar una risa sin parar de correr.

−Me encanta como eres de considerado, no atacará si no nos encuentra, créeme, es un truco que he utilizado antes.

···

Para sorpresa del hijo de Hades habían terminado ocultos entre demasiada gente, una especie de carnaval o fiesta, el italiano la había pasado mal ya que muchos habían terminado pisándolo o chocado con él cosa que lo hizo extrañar los túneles oscuros con quimera incluida.

−Lo siento, saldremos ahora de entre la gente –comentó Will al notar su mala cara, pasando un brazo por sus hombros para evitar que siguieran chocando con él, el ojiazul se alejó de la gente llevando a Nico hacía una pared.

Si bien era cierto que se había acostumbrado al contacto de Will, aún existían ciertas cosas que lo hacían sentir incómodo, como por ejemplo lo que el rubio hacía en ese preciso momento, que no era otra cosa que tenerlo atrapado contra la pared y su cuerpo, el hijo de Apolo tenía apoyado un brazo contra la pared y miraba hacia atrás de él, cosa que el pelinegro sólo podía hacer si se paraba de puntillas para poder ver sobre su hombro.

−Parece que ya no nos siguen –comentó volteando de nuevo con él, el hijo de Hades pasó saliva, no le gustaba esa posición en que se encontraban, Will le resultaba bastante intimidante por alguna inexplicable razón−, ¿pasa algo?

−Na-nada –la voz terminó traicionándolo.

El hijo del dios Sol sonrió, inclinándose acercó sus labios al italiano, quien colocó su mano en el rostro del sanador para evitar que lo besara.

−¿Qué haces?

−Pensé que era obvio.

−Hay mucha gente aquí.

−Festejan, es normal cosas como éstas, cada quien lo pasa bien a su manera.

−Primero tenemos que obtener la reliquia –comentó arrempujando a Will para mantenerlo lejos de él.

Cuando el chico se apartó el pelinegro se dirigió hacia la multitud, antes de entrar en ella soltó un suspiro y volteó con el rubio ofreciéndole la mano, el gesto hizo sonreír al más alto, que se apuró a llegar a su lado para tomarla.

···

−¿Estás seguro qué quieres ir? Puedo hacer el viaje sombra, tomarla y volver, estaré bien.

−Lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento, los seguidores de Gea saben que la pieza está aquí, pero fuera de la que nos persiguió no hemos visto ninguna.

−Crees que están dentro.

El rubio asintió, tomó con sus manos la capucha de Nico colocándola sobre su cabeza, para después hacer lo propio con la capucha de su abrigo a pesar de que se había puesto el gorro negro.

−Si nos atrapan robando ningún dios hará nada por salvarnos de ésta, así que mejor no voltees a las cámaras ¿De acuerdo?

−No es la primera vez que hago algo así –comentó Nico, acomodando con sus manos algunos mechones del rebelde cabello de Will que escapaban del gorro.

−¡Nico! –ambos chicos se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz de Jason.

−Mensaje de Iris –comentó Will al ver la imagen de Jason y Percy frente a ellos.

−Se les ve nerviosos –comentó riendo el hijo de Poseidón.

−¿Llamamos en mal momento? –la sonrisa cómplice de Jason recordó a Nico que aún no se había cobrado lo de enfermería−, lucen como si estuvieran haciendo algo malo.

−Sí con algo malo te refieres a que estamos por entrar a un museo en plena noche a robar una pieza, entonces sí, definitivamente estamos haciendo algo malo –respondió Will.

−Vaya, Nico, estás siendo una mala influencia para nuestro sanador –comentó Percy con una sonrisa−, antes ni siquiera permitía a los de la cabaña de Hermes robar vendas y tú lograste hacerlo robar un museo.

−¿Por qué llamaron? –preguntó Nico cambiando de tema.

−Porque ustedes no se han comunicado con nosotros ninguna vez, ha pasado una semana desde que partieron, comenzamos a pensar que algo malo les pasó.

−¿Una semana?

−El tiempo pasa volando cuando uno está con la persona que le gusta –comentó Percy con burla, Nico vio una mano jalarlo de la oreja, haciendo desaparecer su imagen.

−Esa fue Annabeth –comentó Jason sonriendo− ¿Cómo van?

−Necesitamos solo dos piezas, entonces podemos volver. Jason, prometo que nos veremos en unos días, ahora necesitamos irnos.

−¿A robar un museo?

−Correcto.

−¿No era broma? –se vio sorprendido.

−Soy un hijo de Apolo, tengo por costumbre decir la verdad.

−Tengan cuidado –el romano se vio preocupado−, me alegra que estén bien, en caso de que algo salga mal siempre puedo conseguir un abogado en Nueva Roma.

−Gracias por la confianza –mencionó el pelinegro algo ofendido.

−Percy dice que pueden tomarse un día antes de volver para comprar recuerdos para todos –comentó riendo antes de desaparecer.

−Eso fue raro.

−Se preocupan por ti, Nico, tienes buenos amigos, es hora de que vayamos a volvernos criminales.

−Si te molesta…

−Estoy bien, además de esa manera no tendrás que volver por mí, podemos marcharnos desde el interior del museo.

−Will –Nico lo tomó de la mano−, es media noche.

El rubio besó su frente.

−No moriré hoy, lo juro por el Estigio, no necesitas preocuparte por eso.

Nico no necesitaba prometerle nada, el líder de la cabaña siete se había cansado de intentar que le jurara lo mismo, pero a pesar de eso él seguía haciéndolo, el italiano sabía que lo hacía porque eso lo mantenía tranquilo.

···

La luz del museo estaba apagada, aun así la luz del exterior no permitía que el lugar estuviera en penumbras, el pelinegro rezó a los dioses para que no se tratara de un museo con alarmas silenciosas y que ambos las hubieran activado. A pesar de que se encontraban adentro Nico se negaba a soltar la mano del rubio, lo que Percy le había dicho le preocupaba, no por el hecho de ser una mala influencia para Will, lo cual posiblemente era algo seguro, sino por el hecho de que alguien tan decente como él terminará buscado por la policía por robar un museo, no sería terrible para su familia verlo en tales problemas por su culpa.

−¿Y tú madre? –hasta ese momento no se había parado a pensar en la familia mortal del hijo de Apolo.

−Está bastante bien, gracias por preguntar –el rubio no pudo evitar reír ante la cara de desconcierto del italiano−. Lo siento, solo que es un momento extraño para que me preguntes sobre ella ¿no?

−Perdona, no debí preguntar.

−No, no me molesta contarte, pero no creo que sea una buena charla para un robo de banco, te hablaré de ella cuando salgamos de aquí ¿te parece?

Nico asintió, viendo la pieza se soltó del sanador.

−Está ahí –corrió a tomarla, pero cuando estaba por tomarla la luz se encendió.

−Nico Di Angelo –la voz ocasionó un escalofrió en el pelinegro, esperaba no encontrarse de nuevo con ellas.

Tomó su espada, preparándose para atacar, la pieza estaba bastante cerca de él, pero temía que si se atrevía a tocarlas se lanzarían sobre él, por su parte Will preparó su arco.

−Pensé que las furias sólo obedecían a tu padre.

Las tres ancianas mujeres estaban frente a ellos, lo cual era sólo una manera no muy cuerda de nombrarlas, ya que las garras y las alas a su espalda te recordaban perfectamente de que se trataban, por sí su cuerpo no fuera suficiente para hacerlo pasar mal los látigos de fuego se encontraban en sus garras. A pesar de que había a quienes les parecían idénticas Nico era capaz de diferenciarlas: Alecto, Megera y Tisífone; a veces se preguntaba si el poder diferenciarlas se debía a que era hijo de Hades o a que sabía que tenía que tener un especial cuidado con Alecto.

−No desde la guerra con Gea –Nico apretó el mango de su espada con fuerza−, ellas me hicieron pasar un excelente rato en el inframundo.

Will dio un pasó hacía adelante, el hijo de Hades sintió la sangre de su cuerpo helarse al notar que las furias pusieron su atención en él.

−Mis benévolas señoras –Nico se sorprendió al ver la sangre fría que demostró el hijo de Apolo−, me temo que ustedes no tienen asuntos aquí.

−Madre desea la reliquia de Hades, a cambio el niño del inframundo puede ser nuestro. Pequeño Apolo, no tienes derecho a entrometerte una vez más en nuestra venganza, dos veces se ha entrometido, no hay lugar para una tercera.

La atención de las furias pasó una vez más a Nico, Will dio un paso a la reliquia por lo que el italiano se apartó, para que las furias no notaran el intento por tomarla.

−No hay asuntos que vengar con Nico Di Angelo.

−La cólera, la ira –Alecto hablaba−, el hijo de Hades es una maravillosa fuente de ellos, su padre prohibía que se le tocara, pero ahora Hades no tiene poder sobre nosotras.

−Necesitan verlo mejor –Will estaba a un paso de la reliquia, si lograba tomar la pieza ambos podrían salir de ahí−, no he visto a Nico más enojado que el resto de los que he conozco, incluso Clarisse es una mejor fuente de cólera e ira.

−Es cierto que ha cambiado, pero madre a prometido al último hijo de Hades a cambio de la reliquia del señor del Inframundo.

−¡Maldición! –Nico escuchó caer la reliquia al suelo junto a la maldición del hijo de Apolo.

−¡Ingenuo!

Las tres furias se lanzaron contra ellos, Nico logró cubrirse con su espada de los látigos y saltar hacía atrás, movimiento que le permitió ver a Will patear la reliquia y cubrirse con su arco de ataque de una furia, le preocupó ver el gesto de dolor del rubio a pesar de que no lo había dañado y también le fue extraño verlo sujetar el arco y la flecha con una sola mano, una furia se olvidó de Nico y se lanzó a atrapar la pieza de obsidiana, el hijo de Apolo lanzó una flecha que se encajó en la garra de la furia, manteniéndola clavada al suelo, lejos del fragmento. El italiano pensó que el ojiazul no quería dañar el museo con una explosión, lo que le pareció una tontería cuando de eso dependían sus vidas.

−Ingenuo –Nico tuvo que concentrarse en Alecto que lo atacaba, por lo que sólo escuchó a la furia que le hablaba a Will−, creíste que no dolería, que Hades sería piadoso, ¿no duele, acaso? No sientes que la muerte sería una recompensa.

Nico saltó de lado cuando Alecto golpeó con fuerza, logró encajar la punta en el blanco piso del museo, invocando un zombie, lo que le dio tiempo de mirar a Will, la furia sujetaba con sus patas el arco con el que se defendía, mientras que con las garras lo ahorcaba, más que asustarse, el hijo de Hades se sorprendió, la furia había dejado libre la mano derecha lo que aprovechó para encajar la espada en el abdomen de la mujer anciana.

El pelinegro no pudo ver más ya que el látigo en llamas alcanzó a rozar su mejilla, gritó, pero fue capaz de defenderse.

−Nico di Angelo –los ojos en llamas de la furia se veían más aterradores, la furia que estaba clavada al piso del museo logró liberarse y en lugar de tomar la reliquia se lanzó contra el hijo se Apolo, o al menos eso le pareció a Nico, quien se obligó a enfocarse contra Alecto.

"Esto no es nada" el pelinegro esquivó el látigo agachándose "he enfrentado cosas peores, esto no es nada". Clavó la espada en el piso, invocando otros dos esqueletos "esto no es nada" se repitió cuando la furia atacó al primer esqueleto Nico logró cortar el látigo con su espada.

Alecto gritó furiosa y se lanzó contra el pelinegro, el esqueleto se interpuso, lo que aprovechó el menor para encajar la espada en el costado de la furia.

−Nos vemos en el inframundo −agregó con una sonrisa antes de verla disolverse.

−¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERLO?! –tras de Nico la furia le gritaba a Will, sonaba asustada.

−Así –cuando Nico volteó la furia delante de él se disolvió, lo que le permitió ver al líder de la cabaña siete frente a él aún en con el arco en sus manos, la flecha que había atravesado a la furia cayó al suelo cuando ésta se desapareció.

−¿Podemos irnos? –las marcas de las garras seguían en el cuello del hijo de Apolo.

−Iré por la reliquia, lamento lo del piso –le comentó recordando la negación a dañar el museo.

−Olvídalo, lo importante es que estás bien.

Por supuesto ambos habían perdido la capucha del abrigo durante la pelea, por lo que Nico corrió a tomar la pieza y volver con Will, sujetando su mano se marchó lo más lejos que le permitió el viaje sombra.

···

Cuando llegaron a un lugar en medio de la nada el más alto soltó al pelinegro, cayendo al suelo de rodillas sujetó su mano gritando con fuerza.

−¿Qué sucede? –Nico se hincó a su lado, no había visto la pelea, pero Will no parecía herido.

Lo vio morderse el labio para dejar de gritar, la sangre corrió debido a la fuerza con que lo mordió. El hijo de Hades sintió un escalofrío al ver el problema. La mano del mayor estaba negra, sombras la recorrían aumentando el daño a lo largo del brazo, una maldición, de eso era de lo que hablaban las furias, por eso habían subestimado al rubio.

−Tienes que córtalo –le pidió.

−¿Estás loco? –se asustó al ver las lágrimas correr por las mejillas ¿había visto alguna vez llorar a Will.

−Nico, es una maldición… no-no puedo hacer nada, por piedad, tienes que cortarla.

−¡No! Estás loco –el hijo de Hades trató de sujetar su mano herida, pero Will lo apartó con su brazo sano.

−El dolor va a matarme, mi cuerpo no soportará tanto, debes cortarla.

−¡Déjame ayudar! –Nico tomó la mano cuando el dolor pareció aumentar, las sombras disminuyeron, pasando a las manos del italiano.

−¡Nico! –el hijo de Apolo se asustó, tratando se apartarse, pero el pelinegro no se lo permitió.

−No me duele, sÍ era una maldición, pero no afecta a los hijos de Hades, lo siento, debí saberlo, por eso las furias no estaban preocupadas porque tomaras la pieza, sabían sobre la maldición, yo…

Sintió la mano del rubio acariciando su cabello.

−Iré a visitar a mi madre terminando las vacaciones –Will se sentó en el suelo mientras que Nico continuaba tomando la maldición−, deberías de venir para que la conozcas, seguro te adoraría, después de todo dicen que me parezco a ella.

−Pero eres idéntico a Apolo –Nico se sintió aliviado cuando el ojiazul cambió el tema.

−Físicamente sí, pero nuestro carácter es muy distinto, fue duro para mi madre, porque a diferencia de la madre de Percy ella no es capaz de ver a través de la niebla, no entendía los accidentes que pasaban a mí alrededor y, menos aun, era capaz de ver los monstruos que yo veía, pero lo hizo bastante bien, nunca temió que estuviera loco y sigo con vida, desde que mi padre me reclamó todo ha ido mejor, ella se encuentra más tranquila, aunque aún no es del todo capaz de entender lo de los dioses y semidioses, pero se esfuerza.

−Sí la cámara grabó nuestras caras…

−Olvídalo –el gesto de dolor había desaparecido de su rostro, algunas sombras aún seguían en sus dedos− gracias, el dolor de ha ido.

−Era una maldición muy poderosa –el italiano se sentía profundamente impresionado−, no debiste haber podido vencer a dos furias con ella.

−Fue gracias a ella que pude vencerla, se confiaron y pude atacar.

−Ella no se confiaron, incluso fueron más cuidadosa de lo que debían, ni siquiera deberías poder disparar con el arco.

−No podía, cuando la flecha se encajó en la furia que trataba de tomar el tótem yo realmente había disparado a él, fue una verdadera suerte que el tiro la detuviera. Seguro soy la vergüenza de mi padre en este momento.

−Imposible –las sombras desaparecieron completamente−, tu padre no podía desear un mejor guerrero, no tienes idea de lo que han hecho maldiciones como estas en el pasado, incluso mi padre ha dejado de utilizarlas, eres afortunado, Will.

−Lo soy porque te tengo…

Sin una respuesta Nico besó a Will.

−Ya tenemos la reliquia –explicó contra sus labios.

 **Al fic le quedan solo 4 capítulos incluyendo el epílogo, es decir que nos encontramos en la fase final, muchas gracias a quienes me han leído y en especial a los que me han comentado, son un soplo de vida para mi inspiración.**

 **Hay una referencia al primer libro de Las crónicas de Kane, es muy obvia, seguro la encuentran.**

 **Curiosidad, sabían que las Furias es el nombre romano, el nombre griego de esos chuchos son Erinias y le dicen a Will que ya ha entrometido dos veces porque Apolo evitó dos veces que tomaran venganza contra hombres que protegió de ellas.**

Aix-chan, siempre tengo tanto que comentar de tus reviews pero nunca comento todo porque prácticamente escribiría otro capítulo, así que me voy al grano, los apodos que Will le puso a Nico eran porque se encontraba algo histérico, me pareció divertido pensar en él como alguien que pone apodos cuando se encuentra nervioso (era eso o lo ponía a componer Haiku jajajajajaja) Últimamente me estoy acostumbrando a que me amenacen de muerte, eso no puede ser saludable. Si algún día vuelvo a tener tiempo libre (me he conseguido un segundo trabajo :'( ) prometo leer tus fics, seguro si dejo de escribir un tiempo puedo dedicarme a leer algo. Nunca abandonaré la historia, hoy escribí algunas páginas del epílogo y está mal que yo lo diga pero todo era amor y dulzura y la explicación que hizo Will en sus dos semanas xD. Mil gracias por el comentario.

luc de lupin, muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejar el comentario, me hizo feliz que mi historia sea de tu agrado

Leo beta, perdona lo de Hedge, creo que también lo escribí mal con anterioridad, es que lo de Edge es un chiste local (Edge es borde en español y el entrenador es un borde, nunca dije que fuera un buen chiste) y se me pegó a la hora de escribir su nombre, lo siento.

Will no lo sabía, estoy 95% segura, porque me releeí los capítulos y Will nunca ve al chófer zombie de Nico, Jean no se qué, fuera de Reina y de los dos romanos que ahora no recuerdo el nombre, pero que no sabían conducir, me parece que nadie sabía de Jules-Albert (¡Ja! Sabía que me acordaría). Hollywood popularizó el "demasiado fácil" pero forma parte de las leyes de Murphy, me pregunto donde estará mi libro de leyes de Murphy, podría hacer colecciones de One-shot con ellas, sería divertido. Amm, perdón, muchas gracias por el comentario, y no pude ver la luna roja, estuvo nublado (¡Gracias, querido clima!) Ahora tendré que esperar 18 años para verla de nuevo

 **Mil gracias por leer**


	8. Parnaso

**¡Hola! Por alguna extraña razón hoy me siento muy animada al publicar, sonrió enormemente mientras lo hago, aunque sentí que el final del capítulo no transmite todos los sentimientos que quería. Antes que nada les debo algunas disculpas 1) aixa me dijo que puse robo al banco en una parte del capítulo anterior, lo siento, fue error mío, es que normalmente cuando pienso en robos mi mente automáticamente se va a los bancos del viejo oeste, con sus pistolas, la planta rodante y el tiri riri riiii, tin tin tiiiiiiiin, así que fue un error mío**

 **2) Cuando les hable de que faltaban 4 capítulos contando el epílogo me equivoqué, lo siento mucho, a esa hora no estaba funcional, el capítulo siguiente es el episodio final, pude haber hecho un capítulo de relleno, pero no estamos para alargar lo inevitable, así que el capítulo siguiente es el capítulo final del fic, pero me parece que quedará corto, si eso sucede lo uniré con el epílogo, en tal caso ¡habrá fin de fic para el siguiente capítulo!, aunque todo será según dicte mi conciencia estética.  
Breves agradecimientos: El capítulo anterior fue el que tuvo más views y visitors (realmente no entiendo mucho la gráfica de estadisticas) de todo el fic, muchas gracias, pero mira que pasar y no dejar un comentario, crueldad infinita jajajajaja, pero dejando las bromas de lado (y mi incompetencia para entender la gráfica) ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! sus lecturas me animan a seguir trabajando en mis proyectos.  
Gracias especiales a Leo beta y a Aixa (que volvió a cambiar de nombre) por los comentarios, mi disculpo profundamente por no responderles en esta ocasión pero me encuentro corta de tiempo este día, el próximo capítulo sin falta.  
Por último (será lo último, prometido, hoy no me leerán en las finales) posiblemente la semana que viene no podré publicar nada porque tengo evaluaciones en la maestría y la semana que sigue tengo doble lectura, por lo que ya no estaría publicando hasta la primera semana de noviembre.  
La saga de Percy Jackson y todos sus personajes pertenece al bueno de Rick Riordan. Escribo sin fines de lucro.  
Besos y abrazos de mi parte, mil gracias por leer. Pase usted a la lectura.**

−Toma –Will le ofreció un paquete de chicles.

Ambos estaban sentados en la tierra, el rubio lucía pálido y el pelinegro se sentía cansado, el incidente de la maldición y el brazo del ojiazul lo habían dejado con los nervios destrozados.

−Los odio –comentó tomando uno y echándolo a su boca− saben a alquitrán y barro.

−Lo que me sorprende es que conozcas el sabor –Nico lo vio acostarse en el suelo, mirando al cielo−, por lo dioses, daría lo que fuera por una buena comida.

Al oírlo mencionar la comida su estómago gruño, habían sobrevivido con la comida que Will consiguió en el pueblo, pero habían pasado días de eso, ambos tenían ya un aspecto lamentable y para colmo habían perdido sus mochilas en el museo.

−¿Tenías algo de valor en ella?

−Nada, traigo mi cartera en la bolsa y, por supuesto, nunca cargo nada que me identifique o que sea irremplazable en una mochila, nunca he sido capaz de regresar con una al campamento.

−Me sorprendería que seas capaz de regresar con tu espada y arco.

El sanador colocó su mano sobre el pecho fingiendo dolor en su rostro.

−Me has dado donde duele, Di Angelo.

−No era difícil de adivinar, has perdido tu arco dos veces, no me parece imposible que pierdas algo más antes de volver al campamento.

−Son sólo cosas materiales, solo hay algo que no puedo perder antes de volver al campamento, y definitivamente no es un arma.

−Pensé que dijiste que no cargabas cosas irremplazables.

−Bueno –la sonrisa del hijo de Apolo fue cómplice−, definitivamente tengo algo que lo es, pero no cabe en la mochila.

···

Nico se sentó a descansar, la sombra los había conducido a ese lugar y por más que buscaron no pudieron encontrar la pieza en ningún lado.

−¿Estás bien? –Will se agachó a su lado.

−Estoy cansado ¿Cuánto tenemos buscando?

−Tres horas, no son más que las 10:30 ¿no puedes sentirla?

−No, este lugar está lleno de oscuridad, como si algo se hubiera podrido aquí. ¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces preocupado.

−¿Sabes en dónde estamos?

−Sé que estamos en Grecia, pero exactamente en donde, no.

−Este es el Monte Parnaso, posiblemente lograremos ver Delfos si caminamos hacia allá –le comentó al pelinegro marcando un camino con su linterna.

−¿Cómo sabes eso?

−Mmmm, cómo explicarte, el Monte Parnaso es considerado la patria simbólica de los poetas –su respuesta hizo reír al pelinegro−, no te burles, mi padre y las musas habitan este lugar, o al menos lo hacía, es como volver a casa para los hijo de Apolo.

−No pensé que un lugar habitado por Apolo estuviera rodeado por tanta oscuridad.

−Quizá se debe a los recientes acontecimientos.

−¿Estás preocupado por tu padre?

El rubio se sentó a un lado de Nico, mirando al cielo, la luna se encontraba oculta con las nubes, pero su luz aún era suficiente para hacer visible el lugar.

−Mi padre es lo suficiente mayorcito para cuidarse por sí mismo, además parece que meterse en problemas es su especialidad, posiblemente está viviendo como pastor mortal de nuevo mientras que hasta mi tía parece preocupada por él.

Nico no comentó nada, Will lucía preocupado a pesar de que quería aparentar lo contrario, soltando un suspiro apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del ojiazul.

−¿Nico?

−No sé qué hacer, no hay muchos lugares para buscar, para ser tierra de poetas y musas este lugar es horrible.

El sanador rió.

−Bueno, Delfos es realmente bello, o al menos en el pasado lo fue, puede verse durante el día, además este es un buen lugar para esquiar durante el invierno. ¿Nos iremos?

−He intentado que la sombra nos lleve a otro lado, pero está empeñada que es aquí, pero no puedo…

Nico guardó silencio, por un instante sintió la oscuridad del inframundo cerca de ellos, pero de igual manera que apareció desapareció.

−¿Sucede algo?

Estaba por preguntarle, pero dudaba que un hijo de Apolo pudiera sentir esas cosas.

−No –el pelinegro se puso de pie− no es nada. Deberíamos seguir buscando.

−¿Hay manera de que sea invisible?

El italiano estaba por responder cuando la tierra bajo sus pies comenzó a moverse, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, por un instante pensó que se trataba de un terremoto pero el paisaje a su alrededor no se había mostrado algún cambio, algo enorme se desplazaba bajo sus pies. El hijo de Apolo preparó su arco, mientras que el de Hades desenfundó su espada.

A pesar de que ambos se prepararon nadie apareció dispuesto a atacar. Will dejó de apuntar con su arco, cubriendo con su mano uno de sus oídos.

−¿Estás bien?

El gesto de dolor en su rostro hizo temer al menor por alguna secuela de la maldición del fragmento.

−¿No lo oyes?

−¿Oír qué?

−Me está llamando… llama a mi padre, es…

El sanador palideció, volteando con Nico lo empujó, haciéndolo caer, en medio de ambos un monstruo salió de la tierra, al verlo lo primero que vino a su mente fue el dragón de la quimera, pero su enorme tamaño y la falta de sus otras cabezas lo desengaño, además de que no tenía patas, lo que le hizo recordar una serpiente, si estas midieran 10 metros y fueran especialmente aterradoras. La bestia ni siquiera lo miraba, su atención estaba clavada en Will quien no parecía capaz de moverse, Nico se obligó a levantarse y correr cuando la cola del monstruo estaba por aplastarlo.

−¡Will! –el grito del pelinegro pareció sacar del trance en que se encontraba el rubio, quien apuntó con su arco y disparó, pero el monstruo fue rápido para volver a la tierra, esquivando la flecha.

−¿Qué demonios es eso? –el italiano corrió al rubio, recogiendo en el camino la flecha que falló, el hijo de Apolo había perdido bastantes durante el viaje, incluso una podía significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

−Pitón –el ojiazul se veía tenso y apuntaba con su arco en todas las direcciones que le era posible.

−Pensé que Pitón era una serpiente –Nico colocó la flecha en la aljaba del sanador, colocándose tras él para cubrir su espalda.

−Si te hace sentir mejor, eso era una especie de serpiente.

−Oh, vaya, Solance, claro que me hace sentir mejor.

Nico escuchó una risilla escapar de los labios del sanador ante su tono acido. Le sorprendía Will, a pesar de que pensarlo comenzaba a volverse repetitivo, el chico no sólo se la había arreglado para colarse al puesto número uno de su lista de prioridades en menos de un mes, sino que también se había vuelto su compañero perfecto de pelea, lo que era un enorme logro en especial para alguien que no era capaz de trabajar en equipo como sucedía con el pelinegro, la semana que habían pasado le había mostrado que Will era alguien que definitivamente quería tener a su lado a la hora de que otro dios perdiera la cabeza.

−¡Viene!

Nico saltó a su derecha, esa vez se encontraba preparado, pudo notar con facilidad la oscuridad de Pitón, era como si el fragmento procedía de ella.

−Maldición, quieren parar con eso –el líder de la cabaña siete se veía molesto y se dirigía a la serpiente−, "pequeño Apolo, pequeño Apolo", ¿acaso crees que me hace feliz que me comparen con mi padre?

−¿Perdiste la cabeza? –Nico clavó su espada para invocar varios esqueletos.

−¿No lo oyes? Habla hasta por los codos… bueno, si tuviera, tú entiendes.

−¿Es también algún efecto secundario de ser hijo de Apolo?

El rubio cerró un ojo, apuntando a Pitón que se encontraba frente a ellos sin moverse.

−Quizá, aunque no he oído que ninguno de mis hermanos hable pársel.

−¿Qué? –el pelinegro lució confundido.

−Ya sabes, como en el libro de… −Will volteó para explicarle, pero al final solo suspiró al ver su rostro de confusión− olvídalo, era solo un mal chiste.

La serpiente atacó cuando el sanador aún miraba al pelinegro, Nico trató de advertirle, pero antes de poder emitir palabra el rubio ya había disparado. Atinó al pecho, ante lo que la serpiente emitió una especie de grito/chillido que estuvo a punto de hacerlo tirar la espada.

−Es verdad que no tengo la puntería de mi padre –el arquero volvió a disparar−, además de que soy el menos talentoso de mis hermanos, pero soy suficiente para derrotarte ya que tengo la obligación de proteger a alguien.

−Idiota –Nico invocó un par de zombies−, más te vale que no te refieras a mí, no necesitó a nadie que me proteja, soy un hijo de Hades.

El dragón volvió a la tierra, lanzándose hacía ambos, que se separaron para poder atacar.

−¡No lo ataques directamente! –logró gritarle Will antes de correr siendo perseguido por Pitón que se movía bajo la tierra.

Nico volvió a clavar su espada en el suelo, pero le fue capaz invocar algo. Maldijo por lo bajo, no se sentía cansado para no poder hacer alguna invocación, la oscuridad en su cuerpo estaba bajo control, ni siquiera Will le había mencionado nada cuando lo tocó. De pronto sintió su sangre helarse por el miedo

−Maldición –corrió hacía el rubio y el dragón que había salido de nuevo a la superficie, sus zombies ya atacaban al igual que el rubio que ya había hecho al menos cinco disparos certeros, el problema de su invocación tenía que ver con la maldición, no estaba seguro por qué, pero lo sabía.

El arma perfecta para pelear contra esa bestia sin duda era el arco, Nico lamentó no haber tomado más que una clase y le juró a Apolo y Artemisa que si lograban salir vivos de esa se volvería un devoto estudiante. Él no lograba dar un buen golpe cuando Will ya había clavado varias flechas. El segundo zombie cayó, mientras el rubio no paraba de correr, esquivando los ataques y juntando las flechas que había fallado para poder volver a atacar, los zombies tenían un poco más de suerte que el pelinegro para atacar, o al menos el que quedaba en pie ya que uno había terminado destruido por Pitón.

El italiano notó que el hijo de Apolo había logrado clavar todas sus flechas, a excepción de una, pero parecía cansado, su respiración estaba agitada, la enorme serpiente frente a él parecía también a punto de caer, sí Will lograba clavar la última flecha seguro podía vencerlo, por lo que Nico estaba dispuesto a facilitarle ese tiro. Por fin tuvo la oportunidad de clavar su espada en la serpiente, sabiendo que de eso dependía su victoria la clavó con fuerza.

−¡NICO, NO!

El hijo de Hades no sólo se sorprendió por el grito del rubio, sino también al ver a la Pitón sangrar, su espada había sido capaz de absorber nada de ella, se alejó lo más que pudo de la serpiente que empezó a retorcerse;, raramente un monstruo lograba sangrar, normalmente sólo terminaban desapareciendo, pero en esa ocasión la sangre negra corrió por su espada, a punto de tocar su empuñadura, no le importaba mancharse las manos de sangre, después de todo como semidiós estaba acostumbrado a pelear con monstruos.

La flecha que golpeó la espada lo hizo gritar, la espada salió volando mientras que la flecha se partió en dos y él volteó a buscar el lugar del que había venido el tiro, un nuevo enemigo era algo que no se podían permitir. Con horror notó que el arquero que había disparado no era otro que Will Solace, no sólo lo había atacado, sino que había perdido la última flecha que le quedaba. Nico no estaba seguro como actuar, no sabía que sucedía, ¿acaso el monstruo lo estaba controlando?

−¡No toques tu espada! –le gritó al ver su intento de correr a agarrarla.

−¡No quiero pelear contigo! –gritó el pelinegro, el dragón se había recuperado del ataque, y Will sin una flecha fue su primer objetivo. Como respuesta el rubio logró dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios.

El hijo de Hades corrió hacía su espada al ver al sanador desenfundar la suya, estaba por tocarla cuando recordó sus viejas cartas de mitomagia, la serpiente Pitón, cuyo nombre significaba pudrir, maldijo a Will y a todos los dioses que llegaron a su mente, cambio su rumbo, corriendo a tomar la espada de uno de sus zombies destrozados, el líder de la cabaña siete había cambiado su oportunidad de vencer a la serpiente Pitón por salvar su vida, la sangre de la serpiente Pitón era conocida por ser venenosa, de ahí que el arma perfecta para vencerla fuera un arco, si la sangre de su espada había estado en contacto con su mano, seguro habría muerto.

Nico estaba a punto de tomar la espada cuando, en un descuido, la serpiente logró golpearlo, el golpe fue más fuerte de lo que podía soportar, lanzándolo lejos, logrando golpear su cabeza contra el suelo con fuerza. Su vista se puso borrosa, pero aun así intentó ponerse de pie, cosa que logró sólo un segundo, cayendo una vez más al suelo.

A pesar de lo que fallaba su vista creía ver a Will correr hacía la Pitón con la espada en la mano, trató de levantarse una vez más, pero todo se volvía más oscuro, oyó un grito de Will, intentó levantarse una vez más, pero todo se volvió completamente oscuro, lo último que oyó fue gritar al hijo de Apolo de dolor.

···

Cuando el pelinegro despertó lo primero que hizo fue vomitar, el amargo sabor quedó en su boca y no sólo el cuerpo, sino también su cabeza, dolían horrible. Todo seguía oscuro ¿cuánto tiempo había durado inconsciente? El silencio de la noche lo asustó y en especial el estar sólo.

−Will −se levantó, todo amenazó con volver a ponerse oscuro, pero logró ponerse en pie−, dioses, no.

La luna había salido de la prisión que significaban las nubes del cielo, la Pitón no estaba, en su lugar había una reliquia partida en pedazos en el suelo y cerca de ella la imagen hizo correr a Nico.

−Will, no.

El hijo de Apolo estaba tirado en el suelo, no muy lejos de la reliquia y aún con su espada en la mano, el pelinegro cayó un par de veces, rogó a los dioses que la oscuridad alrededor del rubio fuera efecto de la luz de la luna, pero Nico Di Angelo en el fondo lo sabía, los dioses no escuchan las plegarias de los hijos de Hades. Cuando llegó a su lado el líquido espeso manchó sus manos.

−No…

−Nico – la sangre escapaba de su boca y nariz, pero la sangre que manchaba las manos del italiano, la que oscurecía la tierra alrededor del sanador manaba de la herida de su pecho.

El pelinegro solo fue capaz de verla una vez, una herida en medio de su pecho en la que con facilidad cabría su puño, los ojos azules lo miraban, el pelinegro se quitó la chaqueta de piel, para después sacarse su abrigo negro, colocándolo sobre el pecho de Will, presionando la herida y logrando que el rubio se quejara.

−No tiene caso –lo escuchó susurrar.

−No te atrevas a decir que dañaré mi abrigo, Kayla me dijo que una herida había de presionarse para contener la hemorragia –Nico estaba asustado y el miedo lo hacía sentirse enojado.

−Pero no funciona… mordida de serpiente… veneno… por toda mi sangre –su voz apenas era audible.

−Te pondrás bien. Eres el mejor sanador del campamento, posiblemente también de Nueva Roma.

Su comentario hizo sonreír al ojiazul, acción ante la que Nico no sabía si sentirse aliviado o asustarse aún más. Lo oyó murmurar una canción entre susurros.

−Eso me dará un poco de tiempo –su tono no era más fuerte, pero su habla ya no se entrecortaba.

−Ves, eras capaz de arreglarlo.

−Sólo detuve un poco lo inevitable.

Nico buscó en la bolsa de su pantalón, sacando el paquete de chicles.

−Necesitas uno.

−No servirán conmigo –Nico sentía el abrigo húmedo por la sangre del rubio, lo que lo asustó aún más−, de hecho no sirven con nadie que no seas tú y posiblemente Hazel, por eso saben a alquitrán y barro, chicles para los niños del inframundo.

−Eres un mentiroso, los tenías antes de encontrarnos en la colina –Nico sintió sus manos temblar, pero no lloró, no tenía caso llorar si Will estaría bien.

−Los preparé para ti después de la batalla de Manhattan… parece ser que –el sanador paró para tomar aire− te he mirado hace bastante tiempo. La realidad es que Kayla tenía razón.

−No entiendo en que tenía razón Kayla –el hijo de Apolo volvió a sonreír, esta vez su sonrisa realmente asustó a Nico.

−No quiero que mis últimas palabras sean explicarte eso cuando hay cosas más importantes que quiero decirte.

−No son tus últimas palabras porque no vas a morir –el italiano sintió un nudo en su garganta que le complicaba hablar−, olvidas acaso que me lo juraste por el Estigio, ¿no piensas cumplir tu promesa?

−Lo he hecho, te prometí… mis palabras…

−Me juraste por el Estigio que no morirías hoy.

−Y lo he cumplido, Nico, pasa ya de la media noche.

−Tienes que jurármelo de nuevo –le pidió, en esa ocasión el tono que escapó de sus labios era terror puro.

−No te juraré algo que no puedo cumplirte.

−Lo has hecho antes.

−Y lo he cumplido.

−No vas a morir. Tánatos debe llegar a conducirte hasta el inframundo, él no está aquí, es obvio que puedes curarte, no morirás, soy un hijo de Hades, yo lo sabría.

−Estoy bien con eso. No tiene caso tratar de convencerme.

−¡No está bien! –Will levantó su mano para tocar el rostro del pelinegro, pero no fue capaz de levantarla lo suficiente, por lo que su mano acabó sobre las manos del pelinegro que seguían sujetando el abrigo sobre el pecho del rubio.

−No hay nada de malo morir por la persona que se ama.

−No te atrevas a decirlo.

−¿Qué te amo? –la pregunta hubiera sido inaudible si Nico no hubiera casi apoyado su oído en sus labios

−No tienes derecho, Will, no te perdonaré de ninguna manera si te atreves a morir después de decirme eso. ¿Oíste?

−Lo siento –Will sonrió−, la realidad es que hasta a mí me asusta lo mucho que te amo.

−¡Will! –el rubio cerró sus ojos, Nico aún notaba que estaba con vida.

El terror del hijo de Hades aumentó aun cuando creía que no era posible, tras él estaba alguien, podía sentirlo y al saber de quien se trataba y a pesar de que sabía que no era una amenaza para él lo asustó incluso más que todos los enemigos en los que pudiera pensar. El pelinegro se puso en pie cuando sintió la muerte tras de él.

−Por favor, no –el italiano la había conocido con anterioridad, como ser humano uno solo podía ver la muerte una vez en la vida, pero como hijo de Hades Nico tenía la oportunidad de hablar incluso con ella.

−Sólo le estás causando un dolor innecesario.

−Will es un sanador, puede curarse de esto –su voz temblaba.

El hermoso rostro de Tánatos, la muerte, lo miró con tristeza.

−Pensé que odiabas engañarte a ti mismo, Nico.

−Lo hago, si te digo que se curará es porque lo hará.

−Lo sabes, ni la esperanza puede vencer a la muerte.


	9. Adiós

**¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! A pesar de que dije que no aparecería por aquí hasta noviembre fenómenos meteorológicos se atravesaron lo que me dio tiempo de escribir, el día de ayer me la pasé encerrada en casa por lluvias por lo que me puse a escribir.**

 **Dejando de lado mi molesto preámbulo. He aquí el capítulo final del fic, sentí que que falto sentimiento, pero seguro compenso en el** **epílogo. Quedó corto, pero no tan corto como creía en un principio, de ahí que el epílogo quedará en otro capítulo.**

 **Percy Jackson y todos sus derivados pertenecen a Rick Riordan, escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

−Will es un sanador, puede curarse de esto –su voz temblaba.

El hermoso rostro de Tánatos, la muerte, lo miró con tristeza.

−Pensé que odiabas engañarte a ti mismo, Nico.

−Lo hago, si te digo que se curará es porque lo hará.

−Lo sabes, ni la esperanza puede vencer a la muerte.

−Por favor… −al pelinegro le costó pronunciar las palabras.

−Sabes que no puedo volver sin un alma –los dorados ojos de Tánatos se clavaron en el italiano.

−Toma la mía –el hijo de Hades ni siquiera dudó, dio un paso hacía la muerte colocando la mano sobre su corazón−, llévame a mí y permite que Will se quede, era mi muerte y no la de él la que debía suceder.

−Si tu mueres será igual, lo perderás para siempre –aún con la hermosa voz sus palabras fueron un viento frío para Nico.

−No podré ver a la cara a Kayla o a sus hermanos si vuelvo solo.

−No vuelvas, antes habías decidido dejar los campamentos.

−Yo… −la muerte sonrió con lástima.

−¿Un viejo amigo no merece que seas sincero con él?

Nico sintió sus lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.

−No soportaría su muerte, yo… ya no puedo perder más, no puedo vivir sí él muere. Si Will me deja ¿qué me quedaría?

−Si mueres tú…

−Sabré que está vivo, por favor, yo iré contigo.

Nico dio un paso hacía la muerte, estaba dispuesto a aferrarse a su túnica de ser necesario.

−No es necesario.

−Mi señor Hades –Tánatos hizo una reverencia.

De las sombras se materializó su aún joven padre, llevando de la mano ¿un pequeño Will?, el pequeño rubio no podía tener más de cinco años, los ojos azules, el ensortijado cabello rubio y sus mejillas sonrosadas le daban la apariencia de un querubín sin alas, pero al mismo tiempo podría considerarse una versión infantil del líder de la cabaña 7. El pequeño se soltó de la mano de Hades para correr hacía el herido. Nico estaba por evitar que lo tocara cuando su padre lo sujetó del brazo.

−Debes dejarlo trabajar –Nico había volteado con rapidez dispuesto a zafarse de su agarre−, sólo él puede salvar a su hijo.

−¿Es Apolo? –el italiano miró al pequeño rubio hincándose al lado de Will y murmurando algunas palabras mientras apartaba el abrigo de Nico que aún seguía en el pecho del sanador− ¿Por qué tiene esa apariencia?

El niño rubio volteó con los tres pelinegros, haciendo un gesto con su mano para pedirles que se alejaran. Nico no quería, pero con palabras amables la Muerte le explicó que era lo mejor.

−He estado… −Hades continuó su explicación cuando se habían apartado, parecía pensar cómo explicar algo complicado− digamos que he estado jugando escondidas, aprendí que con esta apariencia juvenil es casi imposible ser hallado por otro dioses, la apariencia de niño de Apolo lo hace prácticamente indetectable.

−¡SABÍAS LO DE WILL! ¿Cómo podías saberlo y yo no? –Nico no se sentía capaz de enfurecerse con su padre como sentía que debería.

−Normalmente somos ciegos a la muerte de quienes amamos –Hades miró al hombre de túnica negra que seguía de pie junto a ellos−, la muerte suele ser piadosa en muchos aspectos.

−No pensabas llevarlo contigo –comentó el italiano a Tánatos.

−Tengo prohibido tocar a ese chico… por el momento.

−Pero estaba aquí.

−Sería extraño si la muerte no hubiera llegado –explicó el dios del inframundo−, atraería la atención de los dioses y si pensaba llegar con el pequeño sería complicado.

−Artemisa dijo que nadie sabía en dónde estaba.

−No soy nadie. Al igual que Poseidón, Zeus no debe guardarnos secretos, de vez en cuando lo cumple.

Nico volteó con Will y su padre, pero a pesar de la distancia no podía ver el estado del rubio mayor, de momento a otro el viento le llevaba la dulce melodía de las canciones del pequeño Dios.

−Si tan preocupado estas puedes rezar por él, pero tendría que ser a Artemisa o al propio niño, que si cualquier otro dios se entera que está aquí tendríamos que huir.

−No, está bien, confío en que podrá salvarlo –comentó Nico volviendo a voltear con su padre−, ¿no dices su nombre?

−Si tú lo dices no hay tanto problema, pero es diferente si yo lo menciono. Hijo mío, necesitamos hablar de las reliquias.

−Las he destruido, la anterior que obtuvimos quedó intacta, pero después de la maldición en ella, realmente no era algo que quería conservar conmigo, así que también nos deshicimos de ella –Nico recordó que había sido su idea, de no haberlo hecho Will hubiera tenido una flecha más, entonces…

−No tiene caso que te tortures –Tánatos rompió el silencio en el que había caído desde hace un rato.

El pelinegro trató de sonreírle en agradecimiento, pero estaba seguro que su gesto no fue muy convincente por lo que continuó hablando con su padre.

−La última estaba junto a Will, no sé de dónde ha salido.

−Dentro de la Pitón, eso ha sido lo que la ha traído a la vida –Nico agradeció que su padre no tratara de disculparse, no quería preguntarse en ese momento si sería capaz de perdonarlo−. Destruirlas ha sido lo mejor –suspiró el adolescente Hades, parecía genuinamente aliviado.

El hijo de Hades escuchó un silbido, lo que lo hizo voltear, a su lado se encontraba el pequeño Apolo, lucía realmente cansado.

−Dice que tardará un poco en despertar –comentó Hades, ante otros silbidos del niño, continuó−, no pudo curar todas sus heridas, pero su estado ya no es de gravedad.

−¿Cómo puedes entenderlo?

Su joven padre sólo se encogió de hombros.

El pequeño rubio tocó a Nico del brazo, la calidez de hizo recordar a Will. El hijo de Hades lo miró y el niño hizo una reverencia, era obvio que le agradecía.

−Yo soy quien debería agradecerle –respondió preocupado.

El menor sonrió con ternura y negó con su cabeza

−Es la primera vez que tiene la oportunidad de salvar a uno de sus hijos de la muerte* –le explicó Hades−, sin ofender –comentó dirigiéndose a Tánatos.

Nico sintió que su padre actuaba diferente, se preguntó si tendría que ver con que llevaba mucho tiempo con esa apariencia o por la presencia del pequeño Apolo. El pequeño silbó de nuevo, atrayendo la atención de Hades.

−Lamenta no poder hacer nada por tus heridas. Un cuerpo tan pequeño no aporta mucha energía.

−¿Mis heridas?

El italiano por primera vez se puso atención, uno de sus brazos estaba raspado, el lado por el que había golpeado el suelo cuando la Pitón lo golpeó, algunas piedras se habían clavado en su piel, su pantalón roto mostraba algunas heridas en su pierna y llevando su mano a su cara notó la sangre ya coagulada en su rostro, también le dolía su costado.

−Debemos irnos.

−Muchas gracias –en una acción extraña para él, Nico abrazó al pequeño Apolo lo que le resultó fácil, debido a que era como abrazar a Will. El pequeño lo permitió, pero cuando se apartó señaló a Hades. Sabía lo que le quería decir, era su padre quien le permitía tener a Will, pero aún era imposible romper la barrera que había entre ambos.

−Mi hijo tiene un regalo para ti –comentó el dios del inframundo.

El italiano miró a ambos confundido, estaba empezando a preguntar cómo se disculparía con los enormes ojos azules que lo miraban expectante cuando recordó el arco de Artemisa. Estaba por correr a buscarlo pero Tánatos lo colocó a sus pies, la sonrisa que le regalo en esa ocasión logró ser sincera, tomando el arco lo ofreció al pequeño Apolo.

−Will tenía esto para ti –los ojos del pequeño dios se iluminaron y tomó el arco dorado regalándole una enorme sonrisa al pelinegro, el hijo de Hades entendió de donde venía la expresión de niño con juguete nuevo.

El arco se transformó en un rollo de pergamino, el rubio lo abrazó contra su pecho.

−Vamos –Hades le ofreció la mano, el niño mostró un gesto de molestia− podrás leerlo cuando llegues −insistió el pelinegro, por lo que el diosecillo tomó su mano−. Gracias por la ayuda –le comentó a Tánatos, para sorpresa de Nico la muerte parecía avergonzada por el agradecimiento.

−Siempre estoy a tus órdenes, mi señor –se las arregló para decir.

−¡Padre! –Nico logró reunir suficiente valor−. Muchas gracias, nunca podré expresarte lo que significa para mí.

Hades sólo asintió, para después perderse en las sombras.

−Él lo sabe –comentó Tánatos que seguía a su lado.

−¿Fue él quien le dijo a Artemisa que Will vería a su padre?

−Mi señor Hades sabía el peligro que corría el hijo de Apolo, le pidió que mirara por él a cambio de un mensaje para su hermano, Zeus prohibió incluso el contacto entre ellos dos. Debes volver al campamento mestizo, las heridas de tu amigo aún necesitan ser tratadas.

−Gracias por todo.

−Hay algo más, la maldición que absorbiste no te dejará partir.

−¿Fue la que me impidió invocar zombies?

−Es una maldición de muerte, cada vez que hagas algo para evitar que la muerte esta se opondrá a ti.

−¿Puedes deshacerte de ella?

Tánatos asintió.

−Pero te dejará débil, los viajes sombras se volverán peligrosos.

−Tengo que llevar a Will al campamento.

−Dame tu mano.

Nico ofreció su mano, la muerte acercó la suya, pero no lo tocó, el pelinegro menor vio la oscuridad pasar de su mano a la del dios de la túnica, se sentía débil, la energía que había gastado en los viajes sombra volvía a hacer mella en su cuerpo.

−Hay algo que necesito saber. La verdad –Tánatos sólo lo miró, ante lo que el italiano continuó−. ¿Las personas a mi alrededor están destinadas a morir?

−La muerte forma parte de los hijos de Hades, es por eso que esta maldición no tiene ningún efecto en ti, los hijos del inframundo son portadores de la muerte, no hay manera que sean ajenos a ella.

−Entonces cosas como ésta volverán a suceder a los que me rodean –murmuró Nico para sí−, después de todo si soy un chico muerte.

La sonrisa de amargura evitó que Tánatos pudiera hacer otra cosa que verlo con tristeza.

−Nos veremos, Nico Di Angelo –se despidió cuando la maldición abandonó el cuerpo de Nico.

···

El hijo de Hades sintió las piedras clavarse en sus rodillas cuando se materializó, Will se encontraba apoyando su cabeza contra su abdomen, mientras seguía sujetándolo por los hombros. Agradeció internamente a su padre y a Apolo al reconocer la cabaña siete del campamento. Apenas comenzaba a amanecer por lo que nadie se veía cerca. Al intentar pararse notó que era imposible.

−¡AYUDA! –gritó con toda la fuerza que le fue posible−, ¡POR FAVOR, ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE!

No sólo los miembros de la cabaña de Apolo salieron, sino varios campistas de otras cabañas se asomaron a ver quién hacía tal escandalo a esas horas de la mañana.

El pelinegro notó que sus heridas se habían abierto, miró a Will que parecía estar sufriendo, el viaje no había sido fácil para ninguno, los espíritus no sólo llamaban a Nico, sino que reclamaban al sanador como suyo. Nico se agachó, besando la frente del hijo de Apolo.

−Vivirás. Por favor, no me busques, agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí, Will, me ayudaste más de lo que puedes imaginar, gracias por todo, te mantendré siempre en mi memoria –murmuró contra su frente.

−¡Nico! –el pelinegro sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas al ver correr a Kayla junto a varios de sus hermanos hacía él.

−Lo siento, Kayla, lo siento tanto –logró decir cuando la chica estuvo a su lado.

−Estará bien –uno de los hermanos de Will que revisaba al líder de la cabaña era el que había hablado−, es grave, pero no morirá por eso, necesitamos llevarlo dentro.

Nico sintió como su corazón se hacía pedazos cuando vio que se llevaban a Will, le aseguraron que estaría bien, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que le dolía que la última vez que vería al sanador sería en ese estado.

−Necesitas atención medica –Kayla seguía a su lado.

−Debo irme.

−Nico, tus heridas no son tan graves, pero necesitas atenderlas.

−No puedo quedarme. Lo siento sobre Will, no pude traerlo a salvo, lo siento… –Nico logró levantarse− debó irme, soy peligroso para Will, lo soy para todos. Cuida de Will, por favor.

−Nico –Kayla trató de sujetarlo, pero el pelinegro se apartó de ella −¡Nico!

Las sombras se lo tragaron, hubiera deseado poder despedirse de los demás, de sus amigos, posiblemente Jason, Reyna y Hazel se molestarían con él, pero esperaba que algún día lo entendieran. Los echaría de menos, pero por el bien de todos, por el bien de la persona que era tan importante para él, no podía volver al campamento.

−No se lo dije –Nico reconoció el palacio de su padre, se derrumbó en el suelo por el gasto de energía –debí decírselo a Will antes de partir.

Esta vez la oscuridad que lo rodeó fue aún más profunda.

* **No me consta que sea el único hijo que Apolo haya podido salvar, quizá no.**

 **Notas finales: Me encantó como en comentarios me decían que Will no podía morir, pero seguían preocupados. Por supuesto que Will no podía morir, ¿quién soy yo para hacerle eso a Nico.**

 **Aixa: Atinaste con lo de Hades (a exepción de las farturas, quizá él y Apolo fueron a comerlas juntos después) felicidades, vamos, no puedes tener tanto odio por las serpientes (espero, ya que mi horóscopo chino es la serpiente, un día y soy dragón :( )**

 **Guest: Se que no es tú nombre, pero no se como más poner. Gracias, a pesar de decirme que era maldad pura me deseaste suerte en mis** **exámenes, eso sonó súper divertido.**

 **Kanashi59: Sí, bueno, definitivamente Will no podía morir. Gracias por el comentario.**

 **AGRADECIMIENTO: A pesar de que aún nos falta el epílogo puedo empezar con esto que seguro me pondré pesada.**

 **Muchas gracias por marcar el fic como favorito y por seguirlo a: Aix-chan (MagicAi** **),** **AlexJane1d, Ariane-de-virgo, BadBitchAndRealest, Dantessi, Gabi Casman, Helene Mcfly, Hija del Inframundo,** **Kanashi59,** **Kazanari Kirika, Lectio In Aeternum, LulaJackson,** **Luz V, MARFER, Mikuniru, Minha SG,** **Miranda5iv,** **Nagi w,** **Nutella1** **NefilimMeztiza7, Princess Mabel Malfoy,** **Proud to be a crazy shipper,** **Rosmery Di Angelo,** **ShadowWriter2199,** **Sakura Hecate,** **Shavi8, katrina Granger,** **Yui Fuko Lekte,** **lauramariam98, lilly jane.**

 **Espero nadie me haya faltado.**

 **Besos y abrazos de mi parte, muchas gracias por leer.**


	10. Epílogo

**Damas y caballeros (me consta que hay caballeros), por fin ha llegado el ansiado (o no tanto) final del fic. Muchas muchas muchas gracias a las personas que leyeron, a las que me comentaron, marcaron favorito, siguieron etc. He disfrutado escribir este fic(a excepción de un capítulo que lo pasé horrible)gracias a su apoyo pudo acabarse.**

 **Al ser un epílogo el estilo ya no continuó solo desde la perspectiva de Nico, sino que también es desde la de Will, espero que sea de su agrado. Oh, también hay lágrimas de Nico, tuvo mucha presión en capítulos anteriores, déjenlo romperse un poco.**

 **Sin más preámbulo (amenazo con continuar en las finales) los dejo con el capítulo.**

 **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan, yo sólo me puedo acreditar la trama.**

−¡Quieres parar! ¿Qué demonios planeas hacer en ese estado?

−Si no voy por él de seguro no va a volver por su cuenta.

−¿Planeas ir al inframundo? ¡¿Estás loco?! Ni siquiera vas a lograr llegar a la entrada del campamento –Austin se veía molesto, mientras que sus otros hermanos trataban de sujetar a Will −No tiene caso que vayas, la única manera en que llegarás al inframundo será muerto y no creo que Nico se encuentre muy contento con eso después del trabajo que le dio traerte.

El líder de la cabaña de Apolo trató de soltarse, pero sus fuerzas lo abandonaron y terminó desvaneciéndose.

−Austin –Kayla entró a la habitación− ¿qué es todo ese escándalo?

−Will volvió a despertar –el chico pasó la mano por su cabello, lucía desesperado− ¿Lograste comunicarte con Nico?

−No, simplemente no puedo encontrarlo por más mensajes Iris que mande.

−Agh, quién diría que el peor paciente que trataría sería nuestro propio líder de cabaña.

Kayla solo sonrió, sus hermanos lo estaban pasando mal cuidando a Will, si bien era cierto que su estado no lo mataría seguía siendo grave y los "ataques de locura" que sufría cuando se despertaba no estaban ayudando mucho a mejorar su salud, había pasado tres días y su recuperación era mínima, de poder tratarse a sí mismo seguro ya estuviera por recuperarse, pero su mejor sanador no estaba poniendo nada de su parte para mejorarse.

···

El líder de la cabaña siete abrió los ojos, al tratar de moverse se dio cuenta que estaba atado a la cama.

−¿Pensaste alguna vez que la primera vez que las usaríamos sería contigo?

−¿Kayla?

Su hermana estaba sentada a su lado.

−Austin está furioso contigo, por eso estás atado.

−Lo siento, pero en serio tengo que ir a buscar a Nico.

−No pudiste salir ni de la cabaña, si hubiera descansado en un semana podrías andar por el campamento, pero al parecer estarás en cama al menos un mes.

−Si pudiera hablar con Nico, sí al menos supiera que está bien.

−Lo está.

−Eso fue hace días, no puedes saber cómo está ahora.

−Está bien, está cansado por los viajes sombra y sólo quiere dormir, su estado de ánimo es lo que se encuentra peor en este momento.

−¿Hablaste con él?

−No, lo supe gracias a Percy, Jason y Annabeth; Nico está en el campamento, pero no quiere ver a nadie, y eso nos incluye.

···

Lo último que Nico recordaba era haberse desmayado ante el palacio de su padre, por lo que despertar en su cama de la cabaña del campamento mestizo lo tomó por sorpresa, el lugar estaba más oscuro que de costumbre, lucía como si fuera de noche a pesar de que el sonido de las aves y el bullicio normal del campamento le demostraban que era de día. Trató de levantarse de la cama, pero estaba demasiado débil, ante lo que volvió a quedar inconsciente, encontrando a su padre en sueños.

Se había despedido de la apariencia de adolescente y caminaba a su lado por un lugar que no reconoció.

−¿Por qué estoy en el campamento?

−Tu estado era débil, no podías estar en el inframundo así.

−¿Por qué no el campamento romano?

−Olvidas, hijo mío, que eres hijo de un dios griego, el campamento mestizo te ayudará a sanar… en muchos aspectos.

Nico seguía caminando, notando que no se dirigían a ningún lugar ni siquiera estaba seguro si tendrían algún destino.

−Mi cabaña está llena de oscuridad.

−Tú lo ocasionas, te ayuda a sanar, pero mantienes también a todos lejos…

Nico despertó, alguien se encontraba frente a él, el cabello rubio fue lo primero que llamó su atención.

−¿Will? –se enderezó en la cama.

−Lo siento, no lo soy –Jason se encontraba frente a él con una bandeja de comida en sus manos, lucía como si su cabeza doliera.

−Debes irte –Nico se volvió a acostar en la cama, la simple acción de levantarse lo había agotado−, la oscuridad no te hace bien.

−Lo estoy notando –colocó la charola en la cama del pelinegro− ¿puedes deshacerte de ella?

−La necesito para sanar –cerrando los ojos volvió a quedarse dormido.

···

−Tú caída fue peligrosa, tienes al menos un par de costillas rotas, cuando caíste una estuvo a punto de perforar un pulmón.

−Noté que se había quebrado cuando Pitón me mordió, bueno, prácticamente me devoró, de esforzarse un poco más podía haberme tragado entero, pero supongo que le resultaba más divertido dejarme morir envenenado… aunque también pudo no haberlo hecho porque la mate. Aproveché que me mordía del torso para encajar mi espada en su cabeza, desapareció ante lo que caí, tuve suerte de no quebrarme la espalda

Kayla y Austin lucía aterrorizados ante la narración de su hermano.

−Pero no encontramos veneno en ti, con su mordida debió…

−Creo que fue cosa de Nico y su padre, Hades habló conmigo antes de partir, dijo que Nico rezaba por mí, cuando Nico despertó del ataque de Pitón mi sangre estaba completamente envenenada –Will recordó el gesto del italiano, era terror puro, nunca imaginó que él se lo haría pasar tan mal.

Austin soltó un suspiro, levantándose de su silla.

−No debes dejar ir a ese chico, saliendo con él hijo de Hades seguro nos quitas la preocupación de estar temiendo por tu vida por la maldición del líder de la cabaña.

−Gracias por tu aprobación –rió Will−, pero ya le dije, no existe tal maldición.

−Díselo a Michael y a Lee –logró oírlo mencionar el joven Solace cuando salió.

−Me temó que estoy con él –comentó Kayla cuando su hermano salió−. De no ser por Nico tú también habrías muerto.

−¿Cómo está?

−Jason dice que sigue durmiendo, sólo puede ir cuando lo hace ya que cuando Nico está despierto la oscuridad es casi insoportable.

−Su estado de ánimo…

−¿Irás si te digo? Te estás mejorando y lograste que Austin te perdonara por como te has comportado.

−Sigue triste.

−Ahora que me cuentas lo que ocurrió entiendo porque no quería volver, lo habrá pasado horrible.

−Kayla… ¿puedes hacer algo por mí?

···

−¿Nico?

Kayla entró en la cabaña de Hades, Nico sintió admiración por la chica de Apolo, ni sus amigos entraban a la cabaña, ya que a pesar de ser de día se encontraba sumida en tinieblas, el mensaje del hijo de Hades al campamento era claro "¡No ose acercarse!"

El pelinegro estaba sentado en la cama, había intentado huir al inframundo tres veces, la primera lo había logrado, pero su padre (o quien fuera) lo había vuelto a enviar al campamento y las dos siguientes veces estuvo a punto de desvanecerse en las sombras. La cabaña era su único refugio y ahora no hacía nada más que dormir y comer poco de lo que le llevaban, Jason lo había regañado, Piper y Annabeth habían tratado de hacer que saliera, mientras que Percy había sido ignorado ya que lo único que había hecho fue hablar de Will y eso era algo que Nico no quería oír en ese momento.

−Nico –Kayla se sentó en la orilla de la cama, el italiano se sentía aturdido de tanto dormir, por lo que sólo volteó a verla.

La chica lucía preocupada, en sus manos traía una pequeña maceta, la flor de la planta logró reconocerla.

−Jacinto –su voz sonó extraña, hacía días que no decía palabra−, cambió de color.

Kayla sonrió.

−No lo hizo, es una planta distinta, y esta es especial.

−Es bonita –las pequeñas flores eran blancas y amarillas, el hijo de Hades dudaba que fuera ese un color normal.

−Es un regalo.

−Yo siempre término matándolas –la sonrisa de Kayla se hizo más amplia con el comentario, poniendo la maceta en las manos del pelinegro, añadió.

−Intenta hacerlo

−Sería una lástima.

−Inténtalo.

En ese momento podría matar hasta un árbol, durante la noche había salido por un poco de aire y acabó con el pobre pasto que tuvo la desgracia de encontrarse en su camino. Sin embargo, al intentarlo con la planta nada sucedió.

−Will la hizo para ti –le explicó−, el color también es especial ¿te dijo que hizo las dos semanas que estuvo encerrado en la enfermería?

−Aprender la extraña medicina de Hedge.

−Will es un sorprendente sanador, aprenderlo le tomó solo un día. Pero como botánico no es muy brillante, le tomo dos semanas tenerla ¿recuerdas que le regalaste una?

−Como esta –Nico tocó las flores con cariño, por primera vez no temía matarla de un suspiro.

−No como esta –Kayla sonrió−, las flores tienen su significado, la que le regalaste significa tristeza, el color es importante para conocer el significado de las flores, Will lo siente.

−¿Es su significado?

−No –la risa de la chica lograba intimidar la oscuridad de la cabaña de Hades−, el Jacinto blanco significa "soy feliz por quererte" y el amarillo significa "mi amor te hará feliz". Will siente hacértelo pasar tan mal.

Las lágrimas que corrieron por las mejillas del pelinegro asustaron a Kayla.

−¿Por qué tiene que disculparse, grandísimo idiota?

La chica sonrió, tomando una mano de Nico.

−Te ama.

−Tuvo el descaro de decirlo –trató de limpiar sus lágrimas con una mano, correspondiendo la agradable presión de la mano de Kayla sobre la suya−, lo siento tanto, Kayla, no pude traer a Will a salvo.

−Lo trajiste con vida.

−No gracias a mí.

−Hades perdonó su vida, Will sabe que rezaste cada noche por él, si realmente sientes lo que pasó deberías de ir a verlo, un poco más y Austin querrá atarlo de nuevo a la cama para evitar que vuelva a escapar.

−No puedo ver a tus hermanos al rostro.

−Todos estamos agradecidos de que lo trajeras con vida.

−¿No me odian?

−Bromeas, eres el favorito de la cabaña de Apolo.

Las lágrimas que corrieron de los ojos de Nico eran de alivio.

···

Will parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz.

−Tenía la esperanza de verte atado.

−¿Nico? ¡Por los dioses, Nico, eres tú!

El rubio se sentó con rapidez en la cama, sintiendo el dolor de sus costillas ante el brusco movimiento. Nico se acercó a él preocupado.

−¿Necesitas que llame a Kayla, a Austin o alguno de tus hermanos? –el sanador volteó a verlo, el pelinegro lucía preocupado, el rubio tomó su brazo, haciéndolo sentar en la cama lo abrazó, Nico solo se dejó hacer.

−Me alegra tanto verte a salvo.

···

Nico colocó las manos en el pecho desnudo del rubio, el hijo de Apolo vestía solo con su pantalón pijama y había sido vendado para mantener en su lugar sus costillas rotas, apartando a Will de ese abrazo a pesar de lo preciado que era para él.

−Eres idiota, Solace, ¿cómo no podría estar a salvo? ¿Qué me podría pasar al ser un hijo de Hades? Tengo el privilegio de que Tánatos me llame viejo amigo. No necesito que nadie me proteja. La única persona que necesitaba ser protegida eras tú, tú… que…

···

Will sonrió al ver las lágrimas correr por las mejillas del pelinegro, aun podía ver los raspones en su rostro que había ocasionado el golpe de Pitón, Nico lloraba, pero al mismo tiempo estaba enojado y preocupado por él, le parecía divertido ver al pelinegro tratar de luchar con todas las emociones, esas emociones de las que él era el único responsable.

−No feliz con todo, tienes que ir a hacerte el héroe y morir por salvarme.

−Lo siento.

−No te creo nada si estás sonriendo... grandísimo idiota.

−Realmente lamento hacértelo pasar tan mal –el hijo de Apolo comenzó a secar las lágrimas del italiano−, pero no podía dejar que murieras, ¿qué es mi vida si tú pierdes la tuya?, Nico, te amo, no había manera que te dejara morir.

Sus palabras pararon sus lágrimas de inmediato.

−Te dije que no te lo perdonaría.

−Realmente lo hiciste –por más que lo intentaba el ojiazul no podía borrar su sonrisa, estaba tan feliz de ver a Nico frente a él, a pesar de sus cejas juntas y los labios apretados por lo enojado que se encontraba.

−Eres un completo idiota, Solace, nunca había tenido la desgracia de tratar con un patán de tu calaña.

El rubio rió, lo que pareció molestar más a Nico, tomándolo de las mejillas dio un corto beso a sus labios.

−Estoy hablando en serio, idiota.

Otra sonrisa, precedida de un nuevo beso.

−¡Will! –el gesto de molestia no podía mantenerse por más tiempo.

−Sí, sí –sonrió Will−, patán de mi calaña, entendí.

Un nuevo beso, más profundo, al apartarse sintió a Nico suspirar de alivio contra sus labios, siendo en esa ocasión el pelinegro quien buscó el beso.

···

Nico despertó, molesto por la luz que logró desubicarlo.

−Buen día –abrió los ojos al escuchar el saludo, al ver a Austin frente a él se sintió confundido, pero al notar mejor a su alrededor sintió que los colores se le subieron al rostro.

−Lo-lo siento –logró tartamudear.

Nico se había quedado dormido en la cama con Will, Austin revisaba al líder de su cabaña, el rubio seguía dormido, el pelinegro había usado su brazo como almohada.

−Está bien –el hijo de Apolo continuó revisando a Will como si fuera lo más normal que el italiano hubiera pasado la noche con él, el hijo de Hades, definitivamente, nunca entendería que pasaba por la cabeza de los hijos de Apolo−, duermes como tronco, ni quiera te mueves, así que no me preocupó que pudieras lastimar a Will, lo que me preocupó fue que hubieras muerto, pero cuando vine a mirar seguías respirando. Me alegra que vinieras, es un paciente insoportable –comentó señalando al chico dormido.

El pelinegro se sentó con cuidado en la cama, no quería analizar lo extraño que era hablar con Austin acostado.

−Kayla me contó –comentó con una sonrisa.

−Sabes –el chico le correspondió la sonrisa−, entiendo que Will esté loco por ti, hay algo especial en ti, Di Angelo.

Nico no estuvo seguro como corresponder el cumplido, o al menos si lo fue. Austin no le permitió analizarlo.

−Gracias por traer a nuestro hermano con vida, lo dejamos a tu cuidado.

−Gra-gracias –creyó que era lo correcto responder.

−Debo ir a hacer otras cosas –cuando estaba por salir pareció recordar algo que lo hizo dar media vuelta−, por cierto –su rostro mostró como si se avergonzara de lo que iba a decir−, creo que todos mis hermanos vinieron a asomarse mientras ustedes dormían. Lo siento.

Austin escapó antes de que Nico pudiera procesar lo que le había dicho.

−¡Por los dioses! –exclamó ocultando su rostro con sus manos.

···

Will despertó oyendo tararear una antigua canción griega, la conocía, pero su poder como sanador no lograba que tuviera algún efecto cuando él la cantaba, era una canción que sólo su padre podría usar. Conocía la voz que la tarareaba, pero necesito un par de minutos para asegurarse que no estaba soñando.

−Fue maravilloso, te subestimas como músico –le comentó con una sonrisa, ocasionando que Nico Di Angelo luciera avergonzado.

−Es una vergüenza a diferencia de lo que ustedes hacen –Nico estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, se le veía mejor.

El sanador se sentó en la cama, tomando a Nico de la barbilla beso su mejilla.

−Me sorprende que conozcas esa canción.

−La oí –el pelinegro dudó en continuar, pero ante los ojos azules clavados en él siguió−, tu padre la cantó.

−Con que eso fue lo que sucedió, me preguntaba cómo había sobrevivido, fue él… así que tu padre lo llevó, eso debió ocasionarle muchos problemas. Al menos ahora sé que está bien, temía que… −Will dudó en continuar.

−¿Zeus lo hubiera matado?

−Uno nunca sabe que esperar de él ¿no? Pero si tu padre lo ha visto.

−No creo que el que haya estado con mi padre deba ser un alivio para ti.

−¿No lo sabes? –Will le sonrió−. Podría decirse que tu padre le debe un favor al mío. Aunque dudo que mi padre lo vea así.

−¿Favor? ¿Por qué?

−Tu padre intentó evitar que Heracles entrara al inframundo y él lo hirió con una flecha, mi padre lo curó.

−¿Será por eso que entendía sus silbidos?

−¿Qué?

Nico sonrió

−Olvídalo.

Tomó a Will de un brazo, acercándose a su rostro se detuvo cuando estaba por besarlo.

−¿Nico?

−Yo te hice esto –sintió la mano del pelinegro temblar−, yo… −el agarre se aflojó, los ojos oscuros se llenaron de lágrimas− todo lo que toco está destinado a morir.

−En efecto, tú hiciste esto –Will tomó su rostro para que lo viera a los ojos, las lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas− ¿me ves ahora, Nico? Gracias a ti, por lo que hiciste, estoy frente a ti, estoy vivo porque tú querías que lo estuviera, tú lo hiciste.

−En serio no quiero que mueras.

−Y no moriré.

−Júralo por el Estigio.

−Nico…

−Will, te amo –las lágrimas seguían corriendo por las mejillas, cerró sus ojos incapaz de verlo al rostro− te amo pero tengo tanto miedo que mueras.

El hijo de Apolo no encontró sentimiento con que comparar la felicidad que le ocasionaron las palabras de Nico ¿alguna vez había sido tan feliz? ¿Alguna vez lo sería de nuevo como ahora que oía a Nico decirle que lo amaba? Atrajo al pelinegro, besando sus labios con desesperación, tratando de buscar el sabor de las palabras que le había dicho, Nico correspondió de igual manera, las lágrimas seguían corriendo, la el sabor salado se lo confirmaba.

Sintió como el pelinegro lo abrazó, dañándolo un poco, pero como si deseara no dejarlo ir.

−Te juro por el Estigio que no moriré, Nico –le correspondió el abrazo− mientras tú me ames, te juro que no moriré.

 **Nota: Hades fue curado por Peán después de ser atacado con una flecha por Heracles, Peán es un epíteto de Apolo (podría decirse que es un apodo) aunque hay versiones en la que Peán (o Peón) es una deidad aparte de Apolo.**

 **Bueno, continuo con mis agradecimientos y demás bla bla bla.**

 **Tengo planeado una tercera parte de este fic (Una lista y tres días es la primera, por si no lo recuerdan) pero no creo que continué con el mismo estilo, ya que quiero que sea desde la perspectiva de los demás personajes y como ven la relación de Will y Nico, aunque también habría capítulos de Nico y Will, y a ver si me animo por fin a hacer algo clasificación M. Pero primero debo terminar dos fics que tengo en proceso.**

 **Antes de la tercera parte (espero poder hacerla) me pueden encontrar en este mismo fandom con un drabble que hice de Apolo (El sol en la oscuridad) y participaré también con un solangelo para el reto Solangelo fever! (ya tengo con que participaré wii por mí)**

 **Bueno, finalizando, gracias de nuevo, me gustaría leer sus comentarios del fic para saber que les gusto, que no les gustó etc. recuerden que su retroalimentación me ayuda a mejorar mi trabajo.**

 **Gracias finales a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un comentario:**

 **Gabi Casman, Dantessi, Lectio in Aeternum, Sakura Hecate, Aix-chan, oso, Leo beta, Shavi8,** **AngelyChan, luc de lupin, Kanashi59,** **NefilimMeztiza7**

 **De mi parte es todo, muchas gracias por haber leído. Besos y abrazos de mi parte.**


End file.
